Naruto and the keys of light
by icegod030
Summary: he wanted a family but gained three unlikely people to serve that purpose, how will Naruto turn out when the three people who train you are viewed as heroes in their worlds? pairings Terra/Shizune Aqua/Zack Naruto/Kin lots of konoha, sasuke and Sakura bashing. with appearances from other final fantasy 7 memebers and kingdom hearts members
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm only doing this because to me it kind of seems like a good idea…if you think it's a fantastic idea let me know if not then I'll just end it after this chapter think of it as me experimenting with the waters on this one I don't own Naruto and I don't want to and I don't own Kingdom hearts which I wish I did cuz Id hurry up and make KH3 already.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1: a Knight rescues the Fox

The sky was the same as always and the mountains around him could only be described as bleak in a way, however in the center of these mountains lay a large amounts of weapons the likes of which were once capable of destroying the darkness that tried to obtain the light. In the center of all these key blades a suite of armor was kneeled on the ground in front of what one would assume is his weapon his key blade. This was no ordinary man however as his body and heart had succumb to the darkness after he had been tricked and betrayed by another…but the mind does not all ways follow the heart or body and even to the very end his mind resisted the darkness as his very soul somehow now inhabits the suite of armor making him sentient and also immortal. This man was known as terra as he became resigned to his fate of resting in this graveyard this final resting place of all key blades, though he could not die nor sleep or eat he felt at peace here as the graveyards guardian and safe keeper. Occasionally his mind would drift to his old memories and of his friends but sometimes the memories are all one needs in order to keep the sanity you have from slipping away, however his long immortal resting ground would be disturbed by a blinding light appearing in front of him. The wind blew around him as the world seemed to disappear from underneath him yet he did not move his armored head still lowered a warm light he could feel through his hollow body.

"Fallen knight of the light why do you reside here?" came a soft angelic voice which carried a gentle comforting tone to it. Terra didn't have a mouth anymore though he figured he could still talk if it was possible though he hadn't tried to in some time since he lost his body to the betrayer, not looking up he didn't respond.

"I can feel your sorrow and your pain my child…all alone and away from the people who gave you such joy and friendship." The voice spoke again this time a feminine hand appeared and stroked the side of Terra's armored face yet he could somehow feel it, which was odd considering he couldn't feel anything anymore. "But I can also feel the strength and power within your soul…the need to protect those who are innocent from falling into the darkness, tell me would you allow a child to be harmed and fall into the endless despair of darkness?" Terra wasn't stupid he knew he wouldn't allow a single soul to fall into the clutches of the darkness since he had experienced it first hand, although it granted him power at one point it was not worth the cost of your own sanity.

"Never." Was his only reply…hearing a giggle he finally looked up only to see a beautiful sight before him the likes of which he had never seen, an angel was his only thought as he gazed upon the woman her face and body were perfect as he was greeted by a pair of beautiful eyes that felt like they gazed into his very soul, long flowing hair with almost tribal markings adorning the parts of her body that were exposed from the pure white dress she wore.

"Who?" but before he could speak the woman silenced him as she now had a sorrowful look on her face, a look terra didn't want to see on her face at all. After a few minutes the woman spoke again this time he felt the need to want to serve this woman on some extent because the aura she gave off was almost heavenly…was this Amaterasu?

"Terra…wielder of the key blade and warrior of the light I beseech thee…there is a child I wish for you to protect, you have the right to say no as I will not hold it against you my son…for you have done plenty for the light as I do not hold a grudge against you. Though the silver tongue of Xehanort tricked you your heart and soul were always in the right place. Will you be my knight and protect a child who's heart is as pure as a newborn?" she asked and even though terra hadn't said anything to her he already knew he was going to say yes…having confirmed his suspicions about who she was it would be unwise for terra not to accept a mission given to you by the very god who is said to have given birth to all.

"I shall do as you ask of me my lady and shall not fail to keep the light and warmth you give safe." Terra responded to which she smiled a loving smile, stepping back she knelt on the ground so she was at eye level with terra before she began speaking again.

"Terra in another dimension and time there is a boy who I have chosen to look over and bless with my graces…he resides in a world made for ninja, the soldiers of ancient times who operate in the darkness and shadows, but do not mistake them working from the darkness for them working for it. Stealth is key for them in their world. However this boy is being mistreated by the very village he has been protecting though he is unaware of it, within his body he houses a spirit a great fox who has been corrupted and is now a demon. I do not wish to meddle any further than what I can in this world. Which is why I need you for this terra because you can aid me in this and help him grow to be a better person." She said to him calmly though the sorrow could be picked up on in her voice.

"Your majesty…forgive me for questioning this but what could I possibly do?" Terra asked her, it wasn't that he didn't want to help her it was just that he had no idea what he could possibly do since he had no real body aside from the armor he was currently in. she smiled softly at him as the markings on her body glowed and beside Terra rose the soul of Aqua a girl he had been his best friend for all time.

"I have summoned her here as well for she and one other will be your companions on this journey dear terra…as for the state of your body well…that can all be easily rectified my child." During her talk Aqua had opened her eyes and realized she must be dead given the fact she was standing before the creator of all things, and although she had questions she felt she didn't need to ask them. Turning to her right she noticed Terra kneeling down on the ground if his familiar armor was anything to go by, she knew he must be receiving judgment of some kind. However she wasn't expecting being told to watch over a kid who she had never met though she would not question the woman in front of her.

"Aqua…Terra." The woman begins again with a smile, "Thank you for taking this job for me…I have many things to tend to and I only wish you the best in your travels in this world, oh and before I forget please take him along as he will be the final partner in your quest." She says as she turns revealing a figure walking towards them as the light fades from around him Aqua is in shock…she sees standing before her none other than Zack fair only much older and handsomer than when she last saw him with a single white wing on his right shoulder, he looks at Aqua and smiles his usual goofy grin.

"HAHA hey aqua sorry I couldn't go on that date I promised you, being dead and all can kind of put a damper on how things turn out huh?" He joked though he knew full well why he was there, Aqua blushed at Zack mentioning the date he wanted to go one with her while Terra didn't move since he didn't really care…he was her friend and he knew Zack was a good person so he could trust her with him. Gaining everyone's attention Amaterasu coughed a bit and smiled as the three stood before her Zack wearing his soldier armor from Shinra, Aqua and Terra wearing their key blade armor as well all of them with weapons in hand.

"All of you…when you find the boy you will know it is him because of the evil people chasing him…raise him, treat him like family…because being alone should never happen to a child no matter who they are." All three nodded in agreement. In a flash all four of them are gone from the spot they were all previously in with the three headed to their destination…neither knowing was would take place afterwards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Land of ninja that night

Young Naruto uzumaki was no older than 5 years old as he ran from a mob of people wanting his death, he was only five and couldn't understand why these people hated him or wanted him dead. He made a silent prayer as tears ran down his eyes to be saved by someone anyone, all Naruto ever wanted were people to truly love him and care for him like family…though he found a grandfather in Sarutobi Hiruzen he wanted a true family with a mother or a father. Running into a clearing Naruto stopped and looked around having nowhere else to run or hide he knew he was done for this time, suddenly the wind picked up and a tornado of earth formed in front of Naruto as he shielded his eyes. When the wind finally died down he saw standing before him three figures wearing strange armor he saw a man with a large sword on his back and a goofy grin on his face and a woman with odd blue hair and a loving smile on her face, however before Naruto could ask who they were the sound of the mob closing in startled him and he instinctively ran towards the people and hid behind them. Aqua noticed Naruto hug her leg with tears in his eyes and blood on his body showing signs he had been beaten which angered the woman and infuriated the zack questioning who the heck could do something like this to a child. As the mob drew closer finally entering the clearing of the forest they all stopped and eyed the three people with Naruto, one of the people in the mob possibly the leader a well armed man possible jounin walked forward.

"You three there…hand over the demon brat, no need to protect a monster." The man said with extreme venom in his words. Zack was going to say something back when a hiss came from Terra, very few could understand Terra with his hollow voice…(AN: think the meta from redvsblue) But Zack and Aqua knew what he said even if the others couldn't as Aqua picked Naruto up in her arms cradling him and Zack standing next to her he patted Terra's shoulder.

"Show em that power your famous for Terra." Zack said never taking his eyes off the tall man armed with swords and kunai, as Aqua and Zack carried Naruto to a nearby tree and tending to his wounds. One of the females in the group yelled in protest to Aqua's motherly treatment of Naruto, but her words were ignored as another growl came from Terra.

(Start song rage awakened)

Terra raises from his kneeling position to his full height his armor making the usual noises as he moves, he eyes the group in front of him his key blade still stuck in the ground with a deep almost demonic growl Terra pulls Ends of the earth from the ground holding it in his battle stance. The crowed of Ninja/civilians rush Terra all calling for the death of those who aid the demon, Aqua quickly presses Naruto's face into her bossom to cover his eyes from the bloodshed as Terra rips apart all who tried to not only kill him but Aqua, Zack and the boy he would come to call a son…Naruto. As screams of terror filled the air as Terra slashed at the mob, one of the ninja in the group tried attacking Terra with a nagato but the blade broke on Terra's armor as terra simply grabbed the man by his neck easily snapping it before tossing him aside like trash. As Terra was making quick work of the mob he didn't notice the leader sneak past him and bull rush Aqua and Naruto with swords drawn ready to kill both the boy and the woman, However he didn't get far as a quick blur appeared in front of the man catching him off guard as Zack now wielding the buster blade slashed the man making quick work of him as terra finished off the last of the mobsters.

(Song ends)

As Terra pulls his key blade from the body of a now dead ninja he turns and looks at Aqua who was still holding Naruto in her arms like a mother would a child, walking over to them he stands tall with Zack at his side as Aqua sets him down and stands in front of him as well. Naruto clears his tears and looks at the three people in front of him both in slight fear and some respect as the giant full moon shone behind them giving them an almost other worldly look, however it would be terra he would have the most fascination with. Back at the orphanage he once read a book of people in armor who protected the innocent and those who had no one to call family, knights they were called if he remembered correctly, however his thoughts were interrupted by Terra who spoke in a voice only Zack, Aqua and Naruto could understand.

"Do not be afraid of us for we are here to help you." Terra said

"Who…who are you guys." Naruto asked his cheeks still a little puffy from the crying.

"Us? Well were heroes' kid…and from this day forward your new family. That's right because from now on were gonna be a family…I'm Zack." Zack said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hello there Naruto…my name is Aqua; it's good to meet you." Aqua says kneeling next to Naruto smiling warmly at him which earns her a smile from Naruto; finally he turns and faced Terra. Something about the man intrigued Naruto that he decided he wanted to try and be as awesome as he was even if he thought his sword was a little strange looking.

"I…am called Sentiment as my old name is not worth remembering." Terra said having cast aside his name long ago for his failure to resist the darkness within his heart, Naruto looked at him with awe and smiled before jumping up and down finally finding people who he could call family. He would have to tell the hokage about his new precious people but figured he would wait until the next morning as sleep finally caught up to the tired boy as he fell over only to be caught by Aqua who held naruto in her arms as he slept. Looking at each other it was decided they were going to train Naruto to better defend himself and stand up for himself though secretly Terra wondered if the boy had the potential to wield a keyblade like he and Aqua could. But that would be for later…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Short chapter I know but it's just so I can get this out there and get this off my shoulders before I do another fanfic I wanna do…this is basicly just an idea I wanna ask your opinion on…if you all think it's a great idea then by all means let me know anyway just to clear some things up for you guys now.**

**Terra will not be paired with Aqua and will be paired with Shizune…Aqua will be paired with Zack and before anyone gets all but hurt and says, "But what about Arieth?" yeah well what about her? No offence to the character as I find her rather enjoyable but shes also kinda boring where as Aqua actually does something…Naruto not end up with Sakura or Hinata but Kin since I actually think she has the drive and will to be a ninja also Zabuza will join the leaf as will Haku who will be a girl…since they will give mad respect to Zack and Aqua for their skills. Sakura will get pwned a lot and Naruto will not stand her and Ino will end up being good friends with Naruto as well as the others…I just plain don't like Sakura or Sasuke, yes Naruto will get a keyblade…Naruto will be A LOT stronger than Sasuke despite the fact Sasuke is an asshole and too many people are Sasuke fans…Terra will be given his body back as well…and before you ask yes other characters from the Final fantasy series will show up as well as kingdom hearts. Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent will be showing up along with Caitsith and sid and red 13. With a small appearance from lighting even though I never played FF13…also Sora and Riku will make an appearance as well as Axel because come on who doesn't love axel?**

**There will only be one character in this story that makes a brief and very short appearance and that's Rachel Alucard from blazblue because I think the way she explains things kicks ass….anyway read and review and let me know if you think this story is a great idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I didn't expect this to get so many likes and favorites, its actually rather interesting to see that people wanna see more of kingdom hearts and Naruto crossover, though I will admit I started writing this because I was annoyed at the fact no one ever wrote about lingering sentiment. I mean really he's a badass and he's fucking hard to even beat in KH2 final mix, literally he's even harder than that bastard sephiroth is to kill. But anyway getting to the point I will be saying this now and if you don't agree I apologize. Naruto will be paired with Kin and Tenten since both of them are awesome girls and see very little screen time in my opinion. Aqua will be paired with zack because I like the idea a lot…Terra will get with Shizune because I think her personality could really help him not be so umm….serious? eh whatever anyway usual disclaimers apply I don't own Naruto (not that I want to) or kingdomhearts (even though I wanna own that series so much so I can make KH3 already) Also I wanna clear up I didn't mean konoha bashing I only meant Sakura and Sasuke bashing since Im sure there are plenty of people in konoha who like Naruto despite what he has in him. Also sakura will eventually wisen up and not be so well fangirlish to well help out the readers who are sakura fans, but she will in no way be with Naruto ever….EVER!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2: It's a new day lets meet the keybladers

5 days later Naruto's room

Naruto woke up in a well made room that was decorated with lots of dragons and foxes along with many stars, he smiled as he put on his cloths consisting of baggy shorts a pair of black running shoes, a black shirt with crown on the back and over the shirt a small jacket that had a high collar which was a dark orange color. Walking out of his room after checking himself over he walked downstairs of the new home he had been given 5 days ago ever since he had met his new family he came to think of special, he viewed aqua as a big sister he wished he had sometimes even a mother while he viewed Zack as a really cool older brother if not a very good friend since the boy had been trying hard to impress Aqua to get her to go out with him. Yep this was one strange family but a family Naruto loved deeply however there was one person who Naruto respected and wanted to be like more than anyone, his new father Terra though he called himself sentiment Naruto knew his father's real name and when he asked Aqua about it she merely sat him down on her lap when he was younger and explained it to him that Sentiment was a way for Terra to redeem himself for a bad thing he once did. Naruto couldn't quite understand it but wouldn't question his father after all the man showed him so many neat things including trained him to be who he was and defended him no matter who tried to hurt him. Naruto smiled when he remembered how he first introduced them to the Hokage back then, it was defiantly an awkward moment for sure.

(Flash back 5 days ago)

As Naruto was lead back to the gates of Konoha after running away from the now dead mob he stopped and turned around facing the three people with him. "Wait here I have to let the Hokage know you guys are coming otherwise the Anbu will try and attack you." Naruto said leaving the people there in the forest as he ran through the village ignoring all the hateful stares he got as he ran to the hokage's office. Luckily he had special permission to enter the Hokage's office after hours while Sarutobi Hiruzen was doing paperwork so Naruto didn't need to be let in; quietly entering the office he got Sarutobi's attention.

"Naruto what brings you here?" Hiruzen asked

"Hey gramps I came here because I have good news." This peeked Hiruzen's interest as he motioned for Naruto to continue, "Okay first I was being chased by this angry mob right and I was hurting really bad…but then I said a silent prayer and prayed for someone to get me. Well you're not going to believe this but three people showed up out of the blue and instantly defended me. they were so cool and awesome how they took care of the angry mob of villagers…one of them is this tall well built guy with long black spiky hair and a really huge sword on his back his name is Zack, the next one is a girl who's really pretty and is really nice to me…her name is aqua though I think she's called that because her hair is blue." Naruto said happily but then he got serious which concerned Hiruzen for a moment.

"Naruto…I heard you mention the first two but what of the last fellow?" Hiruzen asked urging Naruto to continue.

"The last guy is really big…just a little taller than Zack, he wears a suite of armor like I've never seen before. It's kind of like a Samurai's armor but much stronger and defiantly weird looking and a cape too…he has this weird sword with him that kind of looks like a giant key." Naruto said as he thought back to how strong Terra was and how he wished someday he could be as strong as him, "Anyway gramps they said they were going to be taking care of me and be my new family…and I wanted you to meet them but since well they are kind of different could you come with me to the entrance I don't want to see them hurt." Naruto asked the Hokage who nodded after grabbing his pipe and following Naruto was actually glad this event came up as he was getting sick of doing paper work the so called bane of any kage's exsitance. Sarutobi kept up with Naruto for a good distance until they finally reached the village entrance where several of his Anbu had gathered as well. Naruto turned on his heel and halted the Hokage who looked at the boy curiously smiling Naruto quickly dashed into the forest as the hokage and his Anbu waited patiently behind.

Aqua, Terra and Zack were waiting for Naruto to return even though Aqua was beginning to get worried about the boy, "Do you think he's alright?" she asked with concern in her voice that was picked up by her two male partners. Zack patted Aqua's shoulder with a smile on his face, "Relax Aqua Im sure Naruto's fine I mean you saw how tough the kid can be despite everything he must have gone through….still I can't believe the people would do that to a little kid." Zack said with a serious face, Terra on the hand only made a series of growling and hissing noises to which zack nodded. "Yeah I hear ya buddy…these people must have been consumed by the darkness if they are acting this way towards a kid." However their talking was stopped when they were surprised Naruto came running through the trees to them smiling and panting, to which Aqua quickly checked him over to see if he was alright before giving him a welcome back hug. After some careful explaining Naruto led the three out of the tree's though Terra had hung back and was hidden in the shadows not wanting to reveal himself just yet as Naruto stood in front of the Hokage with a big smile on his face.

The group made their way to the hokage as he could see the power hidden within the individual's behind Naruto, "Hey there." Zack said deciding to break the ice first with a smile on his face putting on his charms or what any he had. Sarutobi simply puffed his pipe giving the man a once over, "Geeze tough crowed."

"What my friend is trying to say is that we're here on behalf of special circumstance to be Naruto's new family and protectors. Im Aqua is very nice to meet you sir." She said with a small bow before nudging Zack in the side to get him to be more polite, "Uh yeah my name is Zack Fair but just Zack is fine sir." Sarutobi took another puff of his pipe before he spoke.

"It's good to meet the people who have helped Naruto out and have taken him on as their own…though Naruto said there were three of you yet I only see two." At this point Aqua began looking around before she giggled a bit, "Come on terra they won't bite don't be such a baby." Aqua lightly scolded the key blade wielder as he finally came out of the shadows, the sight of him startled the Anbu slightly as they had never seen armor like his before the weapon he wielded an even bigger oddity. As terra approached the group he stood in between Zack and Aqua as he looked at the Hokage almost as if to dare him to hurt him, but Sarutobi simply chuckled much to Terra's surprise. "Hahaha my you are a big one aren't you, I thank you for saving Naruto and I hope you will keep him safe for years to come as his new family." However the response Sarutobi got was not one he was expecting; instead of a simple thank you he received a series of growls and hollow noises he looked down at Naruto confused.

"He says that no matter what has happened to Naruto in the past that we will always serve as Naruto's guardians and family in order to keep him from falling into the darkness and the loneliness that follows it." Aqua said translating what Terra had said to the hokage, Terra nodded to confirm what she translated though he had actually cursed the names of the few villagers that attacked him damning them to hell though he guessed his friend omitted those rather colorful words from his sentence.

"It is good to meet you all now come with me to my office so that we may discuss a place for you all to stay." Sarutobi said turning to walk back to the hokage tower as the anbu disappeared from sight, as they walked through town the villagers didn't give Naruto the hateful glares anymore mostly because their eyes were glued to the people with their Hokage. Many women blushed as they saw Zack's handsome face and giggled amongst themselves although a few who were able instantly stopped when they sensed the massive killer intent coming from Aqua even though she didn't know why she was really angry at the fact these women might be interested in her Zack, 'wait did I seriously just think call him my Zack?' she thought to herself before shaking those thoughts away. It was the same for the men as they eyed Aqua for her beauty and incredible body…long legs, a great butt, and perky large breasts along with an angelic face made her the perfect woman. However they didn't see her as a wife as more than a slab of meat to which Zack gave off his own killer intent towards the men who eyed Aqua with lust filled gazes. Meanwhile the shinobi who were walking through the streets eyed Terra with a strange sense of respect for the man…they didn't know who he was but the way he carried himself and how he looked his image literally screamed that he had seen things no man ever should and survived. Many of the people were in awe at his armor and weapon like he was a soldier who couldn't be defeated so easily if at all.

Finally reaching the office Sarutobi took his seat behind his desk after clearing away the paper work. Zack and Aqua took a seat in the available chairs while Naruto sat upon the shoulders of Terra who didn't really mind that he was there, taking out some documents Sarutobi went to work at having them adopt Naruto into their family. Sarutobi knew the council wasn't going to like this but he was never good about doing anything they asked him anyway and wasn't going to deny Naruto the right to have a family. After filling out the proper paper work naming Terra as his father he decided to ask a question that was bothering him, and he wasn't sure if it was going to be a giant headache or not.

"Before I finish this I would like to know since I'm sure there will be some idiots in this village who are going to ask anyway, but do you posses any bloodline traits that make you unique and not exactly normal." The question confused Aqua until Zack explained what he was saying.

"He means do we have abilities that only WE can do…things that only you me and terra and no one else can do that would aid him in case someone tried to harm the people who are good in this village."

"Oh if that is what you mean then yes in fact we are a clan actually and we always have been." It was at this time terra decided to make things a little less confusing; making a series of hollow noises he basically had just appointed Zack as his translator after getting a nod from Zack.

"Alright hokage-sama I'm going to be translating for my friend Terra here since you can't understand him….also this info is kind of personal and private so anything beyond what we can do must never be made public to anyone and you alone must carry this info with you at all times and never let another soul hear it." Understanding the situation Sarutobi ordered his anbu to disappear and placed several sound proofing seals on the windows and door. When they group was satisfied the three stood before him Terra began his explination while Zack translated for him.

"_Hokage my clan is one called the clan of keybladers…we are warriors of the light who protect and keep its warmth safe for all to share and enjoy. My partners and I had died some time ago in a land from from this one which is why we do what we do so easily…we mean no ill will towards Konoha or you since you have shown my soon to be son great care despite this villages hate for him. We were all summoned by the great goddess Amaterasu to help her as she can only do so much as she wishes for her children to grow and develop in their own special way, we also know about the Kyuubi and we have information for you that is the only info we can give you that can be shared with your council_." Terra/Zack said which caught Sarutobi's attention fast.

"What information do you have regarding it?" he asked

"_It was a actually created by Amaterasu to protect the planet and humans from falling into the darkness, however one of the humans somehow managed to corrupt the kyuubi and the mighty fox fell into darkness_."

"I see…is there any way we can fix the kyuubi so that he may be free from his darkness?" Saurtobi asked almost hopeful that maybe this could be a way for the villagers to understand everything that happened all those years ago.

"_There is Hokage…Aqua and I posses are able to expel the darkness from the heart…it could take us a few hours given the kyuubi is so strong, we wish to do this in front of your council in hopes that your people can understand what has been happening_."

"One can only hope so Terra now about your abilities?" It was here that Terra decided he would lie since he was certain the hokage or anyone in this world was aware of magic and didn't need to know.

"_All three of us including Zack posses a rare bloodline that allows us the use the elements at will as well as combine them to do various things…although Zack posses two different bloodlines not just one_."

"He posses two?" Zack simply nodded and spoke on his own.

"yeah you see the Fair clan was well known back where I came from for being super strong and agile which made us powerful warriors…were all born with blue sky colored eyes, and have a longer life span and age much slower than normal people (AN: I made this part up since I wanted Zack to sound unique and not mention the shinra thing) which is why I can wield my sword so easily."

"What of the strange weapon Terra posses…it kind of looks likes a giant key? Does it open locks?" The question needed a unique answer even if the way Sarutobi worded it was a bit stupid.

"_This is a key blade sir…it's a mighty weapon made to protect the light…and only those who have a pure heart and are willing to sacrifice themselves to protect the light and all those around them from darkness are able to wield one….Aqua along with myself are keyblade masters as we have had our keyblades with us for some time. However this weapon cannot be recreated or forged from simple metals…this sword this key to the light, is sentient and chooses its wielder. Only those who truly want peace will get the blade and serve the light to stop the darkness from engulfing the innocent and all who only want to live their lives in peace."_ Terra showed how this worked by handing his blade to Sarutobi who was quite surprised at how light it felt in his hand when it suddenly disappeared and reappeared in Terra's hand.

"I see…so only the blade may choose its wielder and not the other way around then?"

"_Yes…and I feel Naruto here has potential to obtain such a blade as he has always maintained a pure heart despite this village's mistreatment of him the same mistreatment Amaterasu is very displeased with as those who wanted to harm an innocent child will not find peace when they die I am sad to say."_ Terra finished as Sarutobi as well as Naruto wondered just who these people were…for Naruto it meant he was finally going to have a family…a kick butt family but a family none the less and he was just happy to have that. Where Sarutobi was happy for the boy he also was a little curious about this Darkness Terra kept mentioning and wanted to know more about it so he could defend his people against it but figured he could get that answer at a later time.

"I am glad to welcome you all to the leaf but sadly there was a law put in place long ago that Im afraid you nor Zack can get out of Terra." The hokage was saddened by the fact he had to subjugate such good people to the CRA but the previous hokage's put that law into effect before these people even showed up. "You Zack as well as Terra will have to undergo the CRA or clan restoration act in order to produce offspring who could have the same abilities as yourselves the term meaning you will have multiple wives in order to produce said offspring."

The reaction he got was not one he expected…okay maybe he half expected it, Zack just yelled out in protest to something that disgusting as did aqua were as Terra actually frightened the hokage when he let out a primal Roar that literally shook the entire building and cracked a few windows to show his displeasure at being made into a baby giving machine. Although Terra still believed he had no body he would soon discover he actually did, which would shock him greatly. (A/N: Sorry he still won't be able to talk even with a body I think the hollow sounds are awesome)

"I have an idea," Aqua began, "What if since Terra is the clan head he takes on the other clan members and if he can win we of the keyblade clan don't have to undergo the CRA and will be allowed to choose our mates accordingly." Aqua was one of the few people left in the world who believed in a pure marriage and not a stupid harem, which got a nod from Terra since he was unwillingly named the clan head since Zack didn't want to play the part. Stroking his chin Sarutobi thought for a moment on the idea…while it would serve the point it was also serve another and that would be taking the clans like hyuuga who thought themselves superior to everyone down a peg which made the old kage smile.

"Alright you have a deal, I'll even personally arrange things with the Council and clan head to conduct this thing right away since Im actually excited to do this and not have to do paper work for a while." The words paperwork got Aqua's attention for a moment as she placed a fist in her palm as if remembering something.

"Oh yes before I forget hokage-san, amaterasu has been watching you closing and says you are a good boy for actually caring for an innocent child and are a great ninja…but she also wonders why you didn't just use something called the shadow clone jutsu to help you with your work get done twice as fast." She finished with a gentle smile, the silence in the room was almost deafening even Naruto thought that it was silly he didn't do it; comically Sarutobi face palmed and cursed his old age at not thinking of it sooner.

"Well anyway let us go to the council as we have much to do this day." Sarutobi said getting a nod from the three individuals and their new clan member Naruto Uzumaki keyblade (A/N: kind of sucky clan name if you have a better one suggest it and I'll pick the one that sounds the best)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Council meeting room 4 minutes later

As the crowd gathered around and sat where they were supposed to the council and clan heads were all aware of why they were there since the hokage made it clear the potential these new allies had although he did keep his promise and kept the true nature of the keyblade and where wielders came from a secret. "As you know we are all gathered here to welcome the keyblade clan to our ranks as well as welcome them as friends…they have also offered to adopt Naruto which I have already allowed since adopting a child isn't a council issue, and quite frankly I'm happy for Naruto." The council was not pleased that Naruto had a family or that he was now in a clan and openly protested at this news saying that Naruto didn't deserve to be with a clan like the keybladers and that they deserved someone better, and were all silenced by the same death filled roar of terra as he would not stand for these people insulting his new son. The clan heads on the other hand had to give respect to Terra as some could see the potential he had as a warrior and a few of the clan heads like the Inazuka, Nara's, Yamanako, Akamichi, and Aburame clan could all see the boy would benefit greatly from having a family. Although the Hyuuga clan was none to please about a different clan that could rival theirs as they had become a costumed to thinking they were the greatest, however even Hiashi Hyuuga was a little terrified of Terra's primal roar mentally not wanting to end up on the wrong end of that beastly rage.

Coughing slightly Hiruzen gained everyones attention again, "This meeting isn't to decide the fate of Naruto…since that has already been decided by his new father…it's been brought to my attention that since Zack fair the gentlemen with the massive sword on his back and Terra being the current clan leader of keyblade do not wish to undergo the acts of the CRA…so they offered a proposal."

"What proposal is that then?" one of the village advisers asked, (a/n: yeah I don't know their names and don't care)

"Since Zack has already joined clan keyblade Terra will fight all the clan heads…if he wins he will not have to undergo the Clan restoration Act…and if he loses he will willingly comply." The clan heads all started discussing things amongst themselves as did the council though the council was more concerned with gaining power and decided they would try and persuade Terra to their way of thinking.

"Terra-san perhaps you could reconsider I mean think about it with more children you could rebuild your clan to be truly strong and have a great standing here in the leaf village…I'm even prepared to offer my daughter's hand in marriage." The unknown man said but his smile quickly faded and replaced with fear as Terra growled at him the killing intent coming off him so strong it actually made the hokage sick a little but he quickly shrugged it off fast and wanted to just be done with it.

"Anyway ignoring that comment why don't we let the clan heads decide if they wish to accept the conditions of Terra." He got a unanimous yes from them as expected since they all wanted to test out Terra's strength, however Danzo known as the old war hawk was eyeing Terra and Zack with interest but his thoughts were interrupted by Aqua who looked at him with concern and not fear.

"You are Danzo right?" she got a nod from the man, "I say this now…please if you love your village truly love it then do not allow your heart to be consumed by the darkness…it will only cause you suffering in the end." She said almost sagely which somehow startled the man, yet something about what she was saying deeply affected him and he had no why but would find out later. The ninja side of the council all agreed to his demands although the civilian council had other ideas as one of the members stood up in protest.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious…if they are to be employed here then it's only fair that they undergo the CRA in order to bring more power to the village and that the female be made the wife of young Uchiha Sasuke when he is of age so that we can also restore the power of the Uchiha!" the others all agreed as they all believed the Uchiha were the kami's gift to them and that he should get all the power to further keep him loyal to the village as well as give them more power over other nations. This idea was quickly disregarded however as Zack instantly appeared in front of the man in a flash startling everyone in the room at the sheer speed of his movements as he picked the man up by his throat.

"Listen you piece of shit…No one talks about Aqua that way do you hear me no one…now do me a favor and burn." With that Zack demonstrated one of his so called blood line limits by setting the man ablaze without even uttering a single jutsu or word as the man burned and turned to dust in his hand scaring the civilian council much to the pleasure of the Hokage who hated the fact the council was trying to utter in on military affairs they had no business in.

"No that THAT business is taken care off in 5 days the clan heads will all face Terra of the key blade clan in a battle royal in the stadium. And let it be known now that Naruto is of this clan and will be respected and no longer threatened as we have been given a sample of destruction they can do to any who wish to harm those precious to Terra and his clan. Hiashi didn't know why but he felt a lot better knowing this, sure he hated the Kyuubi but unlike the civilian council he knew the difference between a jailor and the captive so he held no ill will against the boy…he just found him annoying since he was so damned loud. Tsume the leader of the Inazuka clan eyed Zack and terra like a hunter after some meat as she slightly drooled over how good looking this new clan's males were although she desperately wanted to see this Terra's face she had to admit his armor and the constant growling was so unique it intrigued her to no end she actually considered the possibility of somehow trying to convince one of these two males or even the female to join with her clan. Shikaku of the Nara clan however felt differently about it…sure he knew they meant no harm to him or his family but something about terra disturbed him though he couldn't think what. The others felt the same as well but would find out just how strong he was in 5 days, though he couldn't help but feel that Terra was somehow going to wipe the floor with them all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present time (flashback end)

Naruto raced downstairs to meet Zack and his sister Aqua as they were preparing to leave his father Terra sitting on the roof of their cottage as he turned his head to see Naruto exiting the building. "Hey dad were going to the stadium are you coming?" Naruto asked terra who simply nodded.

"_I will be there in time for the matches to start son…go on ahead with your sister and Zack."_ Terra responded though to everyone else who couldn't understand him all they would have heard was a series of beast like noises. As they left and disappeared behind some building Terra sat there a little long looking at the sun a sound of wind blew behind him as a the sound of feet were heard. He didn't need to turn his head to know who this person was as he had already been told by Amaterasu earlier who this particular individual was.

"My you seem to be in good spirits today fallen knight…Amaterasu certainly has brought you back to a most interesting time hasn't she." Came the voice of a small girl with long blond hair blood red eyes and gothic Lolita cloths.

"_Rachel Alucard…I would say this is a pleasant surprise but as the observer for Amaterasu-san I do not doubt what you are doing here though the idea does somewhat put me on suspicion since as I am aware…don't you have matters in your own world that need tending to?"_ Terra asked her slightly turning his head to see the little vampire standing behind him a few feet away with a smile on her face.

"Yes the situation with Terumi is quite troublesome in a manner of speaking…I can only wonder why he wants to destroy Amaterasu so badly as the boundary is the only thing keeping him at bay for the moment since it's a very mysterious place."

"_What about your fighters in that world…for example that Ragna kid you have a strange attachment too and Hakumen…are they not capable of killing the bastard?"_

"They are indeed but Terumi is a sly and very hard creature to take care of as his own madness is hard to deal with…never the less he will eventually be stopped, but that is not why I am here Terra. I come bearing a message from Amaterasu…she says to raise the boy to be a fine man and that when the time comes you are to train him in the art of all things keyblade and is aware of your little lie you told hokage and the other clan heads. She wanted you to know that when she brought you to this dimension she changed things to allow the keyblade to only belong to those who truly wish to serve the light, as such only you and you alone can weild it. However she has also made Aqua your actual sister when she restored her soul meaning your lie about the clan is actually the truth and only your family can wield it."

"_I see…I will not doubt her judgment but how am I to train Naruto in the art of being a keyblade master if only I an Aqua can wield it?" _Terra asked at this could put a damper on his plans for the boy.

"Worry not for Amaterasu has seen to this…have Aqua inject her blood into Naruto since their blood types are match and he will officially be a part of your clan and will gain a key blade and armor to suite him…and the same for Zack since while he can defend himself properly against ninja eventually it will help him resist the darkness much more easily than when he was back at the Coliseum. Now then I cannot stay here much longer as there are more pressing matters to attend to back in my own world, it was good to see you again fallen Knight I bid you farewell."

"_And farewell to you Rachel…send Valkenhyne my regards."_ She smiled and nodded as she disappeared behind the darkness of the boundary, standing to his feet Terra gave one final look at the sky before he disappeared in a flurry of light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stadium halls 4 minutes later

As the hokage along with much of the village gathered around the seats of the village many people were curious as to what this match was about since many of the village clan heads were in the battle arena ranging from the well known and more prominent Clans like the Hyuuga to the more common clan head like the Nara who were well known for being masterful tacticians. Rumors were spreading of a new clan that held a powerful kekkei genkai that could rival that of the Hyuuga byagkugan or the Uchiha Sharningan though many who fawned over the Uchiha child Sasuke were quick to disbelieve those rumors as they belived nothing could stop a Sharningan (AN: HA they don't know terra very well now do they?) As Sarutobi stood he got everyones attention by clapping to silence everyone before he spoke, standing on his right were Aqua and Zack along with Naruto who was hugging Aqua's leg like a lost puppy.

"We are gathered here to welcome a new clan into our open arms the clan of key blade on my right here are its three remaining members…Aqua keyblade, Zack fair Keyblad, and Naruto Uzumaki keyblade." Before the crowed could voice their displeasure about Naruto being in this new clan they were quickly shut up by a large killer intent coming from the stadium that seem to outmatch even the kyuubi if it was possible. Everyone in the crowd turned to the arena as a large tornado of earth formed before it dissipated revealing the kneeling form of Terra with his keyblade held firmly in place on the ground in front of him.

"Terra keyblade is the leader and head of this clan…as they posses several kekkei genkai that will help bring peace to our shinobi lands…per his request this battle today is to show not only the streangth of the keyblader's but also as a bet…If he is defeated in battle by any of the clan head then he will willingly undergo the CRA if he wins by deafeating ALL of the clan heads he is except from this law as I have already approved of this." This time the crowd said nothing as they didn't want to feel that massive killer intent again and remained silent as Aqua picked Naruto up in her arms and sat down next to the hokage as Zack leaned against the wall still smiling. "Now then let us begin!"

(Start song: Rage awakend)

All the clan heads got into a ready position as Terra made a deep beastly growl before standing from his kneeling position drawing Earth's End from its place in the ground as he stood ready to fight them. Naruto cheering along with Aqua and Zack for him to do his best which they all knew including Zack what his best really was though secretly they hoped he didn't go overboard and unleash his more devastating attacks on the ninja. Meanwhile down in the stadium Shikaku Nara was slightly sweating not sure how to attack or even defend against this iron Giant of a man clad in nothing but metal, it might as well have been him throwing pebbles at a giant dam. However before any of them could decide how to proceed with their tactics Terra decided for them by appearing in front of them in a flash of super high speed that would make even the Fourth Hokage jealous as he delivered a nasty punch to one Choza Akamichi's stomach sending him flying like a massive wrecking ball into the wall creating a massive crater. Inoichi was next as Terra simply back handed him sending him skidding along the dirt with ease, Terra attempted to kick Tsume but thanks to her instincts acting like a type of warning device she manage to dodge the attack if barely as the others leapt away to gain some distance between them and Terra.

"Damn it he's fast…and judging from that punch he gave the Choza I don't think he's weak…no this guy is way different than anything I've seen before but what, if one of the other members can distract him long enough I can capture him with my shadow binding technique." Shikaku thought to himself as beads of sweat ran down his face as he kept his gaze on Terra as the cape he wore fluttered slightly in the breeze, Hyuuga Hiashi was also having similar thoughts though his were more different once his Byakuugan activated he simply stared in shock at Terra.

"This…this isn't possible…his Chakra network, his reserves everything there…massive, even his Chakra core is massive. It almost looks like a galaxy within his body this is absurd if I wasn't so in shock right now Id almost be thinking we agreed to something stupid here…Terra just how strong are you."

Tsume decided to take charge and lunged at Terra with her dog Kursano following suite as they sliced and clawed at his form which Terra easily dodged though Kurasano did manage to tear a piece of Terra's cape off much to Terra's annoyance. With him distracted long enough Shikaku deployed his family jutsu on Terra, "**Shadow binding!**" at once Terra felt something on him restrain his movements as he looked down to see Shikaku's shadow connected to his own…The others quickly took advantage of the Situation as Inoichi and the now recovered Chazo quickly attacked Terra who simply growled and retaliated by casting Reflect as Inochi's and Chazo's fist were instantly blocked by a sphere of light as they back away from him. Terra turning his attention to Shikaku who gulped at Terra's strange defensive ability stabbed his keyblade into the shadow connecting him and Shikaku.

"_**Shadow spike!"**_ terra howled out as the spike erupted from the connected shadow punching Shikaku in the face knocking him off his feat, Terra sensed something coming from behind him and turned just in time to block the blade of a tanto that Shiba Aburame held in his hands with s key blade. Shiba's face was stoic as ever since he couldn't see Terra's face he was unaware if the man was surprised or unimpressed at his attack not that it mattered as from Shiba's body his Kikakku bugs swarmed Terra covering him from head to toe as the man stepped back and let his bugs the work. The group assumed that the bugs would drain Terra of his chakra and thus subdue him much to their relief as they were unsure if they would be able to do much more physically if anything against Terra. However Hiashi was still tense his byakugan still active he noticed the bugs were in fact digesting some of terra's chakra but that's all they were doing what they were consuming wasn't even a tiny chunk of the massive amount he possessed…Everyone's eyes suddenly widened when the bug covered body of Terra suddenly erupted into fire burning and killing the bugs on his body where a few managed to escape and retreat back into Shibi's body, when the flame cleared Terra was seen unharmed though some parts of his metal body were now super heated and could burn the flesh of their skin severely.

Not wanting this to drag on further it was time Tsume showed who was top dog here as she launched herself at Terra, "**Getsuga!**" the deadly attack headed straight for terra who could see her movements clearly. Although he would admit it was a nice looking technique it was nothing compared to what he has fought in the past and this attack was nothing compared to the ones used on him by Xehanort. Placing Earths End at his side he simply reached up and in a flash stopped the attack with him holding Tsume's arms in place with her looking up into his armored face, she could see her shocked expression in her face as no one has been able to stop her attacks ever. She blushed a bit as Terra pulled her body close to his as he held her face in his hand a deep growling coming from his as he slid his hand down her neck almost sensually causing the woman to let out a soft moan before he pinched a pressure point on her neck instantly knocking her out as she fell to the ground at his feet. Turning his attention to who was left Shibi Aburame threw in the towel as Terra had destroyed almost all of his bugs and he had nothing left to use against Terra leaving only the Ino-shika-cho team and the Hyuuga and since Shikaku's shadow binding technique proved useless against Terra it may as well have only been Inoichi and Choza.

Inochi drew a Kunai and charged making several slashes against Terra who easily dodged the what; Terra referred to as a pathetic display of swordsmanship as when the blade did connect with Terra's body it broke leaving a stunned Inoichi gawking at the sheer strength of the armor he wore before Terra disappeared in a flash reappearing behind him lifting him off the ground by his head as Inoichi struggled under the powerful grip he had. Not wanting to kill him but knock him out Terra cast a less lethal version of Thunder as the electricity coursed through Inoichi's body as he let out a yelp of pain before he fell unconscious as Terra released him, Chozo not wanting to lose and avenge the loss of his comrade used his families' mutli-size technique transforming himself into a large bolder like ball as he charged at Terra determined to flatten him. Tossing his keyblade aside Terra held his hands in front of him as he prepared for the impact as the human bolder rammed into him making the man skid back against the ground before it came to a halt though Choza was still spinning trying to push Terra back further.

The crowed was all shocked at the mighty display Terra was showing even the jonins who were present were impressed at what they were seeing, Hatake Kakashi who was also present was amazed someone else had an affinity for lighting but since this man not once performed a jutsu he couldn't copy anything that would be usefull. Mito guy on the other hand was impressed at the strength this man possessed and was curious what else the man could do, Asuma much like his father Hiruzen was stunned at how easily he was handeling the other clan head members. He had not only defeated Tsume the dog queen, but destroyed all of the Aburame's bugs gotten out of the grip of Shikaku Nara's shadow binding technique somehow using it to his advantage and gave Inoichi a rather nasty dose of shock therapy. That and the constant howling and growling noises didn't help stop the intimidation factor it gave Terra as this guy had the ability to give off a killer intent so strong it actually made the Kyuubi seem tame (A/N: being consumed by darkness can do that to a guy) Terra managed to finally give a good push to Chazo's spinning form as he reared his right fist back and punched Choza with a mighty punch sending the ball flying as Hiachi had to literally jump to the side to avoide the collision of the ball of flesh.

Lifting his right hand Terra summoned his key blade back to his hand as he threw it into the air deciding to end the fight with Choza quickly using a less powerfull version of an attack he remembered using on Sora once.

"**Light bomb missile!"** The key blade transformed into a strange staff like cannon as its large form fell on Terra's shoulders, massive energy of began to pull into the mouth of the cannon as it fired a medium sized sphere of light that collided with Choza with explosive results…in the rubble the poor man was out cold but alive much to everyone's relief even though they knew he could have easily killed him. The only one left now was Hyuuga Hiashi who was now doubting his odds of beating Terra Keyblade his mind was working at highspeed trying to figure out how to even get past said mans defenses let alone close his Chakra points since all the points in his body were so huge he knew it would take almost all of his own chakra just to close something that big.

(end song)

"Wow…hey Aqua was dad always that strong?" Naruto asked amazed by his new fathers strength though his question was answered by a groan that came from Zack who looked annoyed and disappointed.

"Something wrong Zack?" Aqua asked

"Heck yeah there is…if he was this strong the hole time no wonder I got my ass kicked all those years ago, I mean back then I was just some little kid but still Terra is like a boss or something but I'll get there one day then it'll be a fair fight uhh no pun intended to my name heh." Zack smiled before doing a few squats in place his need to beat his rival Terra evident which got an amused smile from Aqua.

"Your clan head seems to be really strong but isn't it a bit unfair that he's using armor on his body?" Kakashi decided to ask to which aqua already a good excuse for had.

"Actually no…you see that's one of the abilities we key bladders have…when we awaken our kekkei genkai and receive our key blade the armor comes with it, they work together in unison as way for us to attack and defend ourselves."

"Oh I see but what about the lightning and fire? Does he have an affinity for those elements and what about that light show?"

"We keybladers can use all the elements freely without wasting any chakra even light and darkness…but we stay away from darkness." She said shivering slightly with a sad look on her face. "The darkness is the strongest element we can use aside from the light, but if used too much that particular element will begin to decay the mind and thrust you into madness to where you only want to use the darkness and bring others into the loneliness of darkness and its hatred for all." Kakashi could see the darkness was a sore topic for Aqua as he guessed one of their clan members before them must have fallen due to being twisted by the darkness and apologized.

"Im sorry I had no idea it was a sore subject." Aqua nodded and let it go as they all returned to the battle at hand.

Meanwhile back in the stadium Hiashi was in a defensive stance using the gentle fist while Terra looked like he was bored with all of this nonsense before he cracked his neck making the Hyuuga a little nervous his byakuugan still active. "I must admit Terra you are a great fighter and a worthy opponent…never in my years have I ever met anyone like yourself and it is an honor to fight you." Terra responded with hollow noises and bowed his head to the man even if Hiashi couldn't understand him he knew he was saying something similar back. "Now then while I'm almost positive your actually holding back I will let you know that we Hyuuga are a tenacious bunch and I will not fall but on the off chance I do manage to somehow get past your armor and beat you I want you to know that this was a battle I very much enjoyed." Hiashi said smiling to which Terra nodded back before dropping into his own fighting stance.

(Start song: final fantasy 7, those who fight further)

Terra rushed Hiashi in a flash but thanks to the bykuugan Hiashi managed to dodge Terra's attack as he landed several palm strikes on Terra's abdomen pushing the large key blader back much to the surprise of those in the stadium with the exception of the Hyuuga clan members sitting in the crowd watching. As they once again clashed with Hiashi pouring as much Chakra as he could into the gentle fist strikes he landed into Terra's tenkestu points, but he ended up only proving his theory as even when he delivered a good blow to a single point said point refused to close. Terra once again quick stepped and brought his key blade down on Hiashi who managed to dodge at the last second only for the blade to completely destroy the ground under him making a sizeable crater as he looked around looking for Hiashi, Terra made several growls as he put his senses on high alert. Hiashi came rushing from the back leaping into the air, Terra only had enough time to turn around before a Chakra enhanced kick connected with the visor of his face helmet cracking it before it sent him flying along the ground though not too far a distance given his large size. Hiashi on the other hand actually held his foot for a moment…even though he had to enhance his kick with chakra just to hurt Terra it felt like he just kicked solid titanium and it hurt. Terra stood back up and shook his head and had to give respect to Hiashi as he was the only clan leader so far to actually get a hit on him even if he did look funny holding his foot the way he was.

Terra once again charged Hiashi with Earths End skidding across the ground as Hiashi pulled a Kunai out to block the key blade as the two forces met Terra's was easily overpowering his as Hiashi was being pushed back literally as his own feet weren't even touching the ground anymore as Terra charged into a full blown sprint before he slammed into the wall with Hiashi grunting in pain as he countered punching Terra in the gut with a charka enhanced punch. Forcing the key blade wielder to step back a few holding his gut while Hiashi as almost certain he broke something in his hand, seriously this guy might as well have been a tank given how hard his armor was. Lifting his hand Terra like he might quit the fight until a cold wind began to dance around Terra's arm before he launched the attack at Hiashi who quickly dodged the frosty wind the spot it hit instantly turning to ice.

"Impossible he can command ice as well? that means he also has an affinity for wind and water…this isn't good I have to try and end this quickly." Hiashi thought to himself but before he could react Terra was one again on the attack as he seized Hiashi by the throat lifting him high off the ground not putting enough pressure to choke the man but the grip was hard to break. Terra gave the man a few hollow sounds which sounded like apologies to which Hiashi smiled at him, "No need to apologize Terra keyblade…it was an honor fighting you, just finish me quickly and save me some dignity in front of these people as I have a reputation to uphold." Terra nodded before he threw Hiashi towards the center of the arena as he engulfed his body in fire charging at the hyuuga.

"**INFERNO DIVIDER!"** came the hollow screech of Terra as he glided along the ground before slicing upwards creating a pillar of fire high enough to be seen from the other side of the stadium by anyone who wasn't already watching the fight. As the heat and smoke cleared Hiashi lay on the ground his cloths burned and charged his hair was ruffled and he looked a mess but he was alive, as Terra walked over to the man and put him in a sitting position. Hiashi was glad for some reason he couldn't know why but he was glad he actually lost to Terra's mighty power…sure the elder Hyuuga's would be mad at him for shaming their name but somehow he didn't care he felt at peace inside knowing it, like he was being shown the light inside the darkness that was Konoha which only made him smile more.

(Song end)

"That was a fantastic battle terra…I can only hope that we can become good friends in the future because I actually quite enjoyed that." Hiashi said before he lost consciousness and Terra was declared the winner, somehow he gave this man great respect as he picked him up in his arms and laid him down on the stretcher but before the medics could take the group of clan heads away Terra stopped them. Lifting his key blade into the air he cast Curaga on the entire group and healed all of them as they began to wake and slur as Terra fell to a knee, Casting Curaga took a toll on him sometimes as healing magic wasn't never really his strong suite but he recovered quickly. The others quickly joined him as he picked up Naruto placing the young boy on his shoulders…thinking back to what Rachel said he would have to cross their blood with his if he was ever going to train the boy in the ways of the key blade but that would be for later, for now a victory was a victory and he was happy the business with using Aqua, Zack and himself as breeding machines was now off the table never to be spoken about again however one cannot predict the future if he knew anything like that.

"Wow dad you were so cool…I didn't know you could do so many cool attacks, you were like all pow and bam." Young Naruto said making soft motions with his fists which got an amused chuckle out of Aqua and Zack.

"_Yes my son…and in a few more years you will also be trained to do the things I can do, because son I have a gift for you a gift my deceased wife wanted me to give you in case I adopted a child to raise as heir to the keyblade clan."_ Terra said even though he was never married and said woman was actually Amaterasu, _"But you must be a good boy and behave in order to receive it later tonight alright?"_

"Alright dad you got a deal." Naruto said as he smiled big

As the four made their way home that day Terra would speak to Aqua later that night and tell her what Rachel had told him for now he would simply rest and watch over his new family and clan…he could only wonder though if he would have the ability later on to purge the darkness from this world and keep Naruto safe as he was quickly becoming attached to the boy. Only time would tell in the mean time he would have to figure out a way to try and get people to understand him without having Aqua or Zack always talk for him which was easier said than done.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**18 pages down geeze that's a lot of paper I wrote on…lol this was a long chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, if your wondering Rachel alucard isn't an OC she is from the video game Blazblue and does have the ability to travel inbetween dimensions as Amaterasu's observer and can even interact with people without meddling too much in their affairs which is why she knows Terra. Also Hiashi will become good friends with Terra as he secretly wants to change the backwards view of the clan and make things right, Naruto will get a keyblade as I've mentioned before and before you get all angry and say "OH TERRA'S ALL OP AND A BEAST" well if you play the game he is tough a shit and hella hard to beat…and even when you do beat him the bastard just goes right back to doing what he was doing without even showings signs of you kicking his ass at all…so yes he will be as powerful here as he was in the game…the pairings will stay the same and will not change however I am debating wether or not Terra should actually undergo the CRA law when I give him his body back as well as Naruto since I only plan on pairing him with Kin and Tenten…but If you think this should happen let me know in your reviews of what you think...also if you make a suggestion Nartuo will only get three wives no more than that same with Terra and since TenTen and Kin have two spots already who should be his third wife? The same with Terra**

**Should he get married and if so to which two women since Shizune already has spot number one Let me know in your reviews and for god sakes give me a damn good reason don't just name a woman and then not say why cuz if you do Im just gonna ignore it I want a real reason why. Anyway thanks for reading and ill update again real soon.**

**Icegod out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright well its nice to know people liked the fight between Terra and the village ninja…so after much much MUCH debate I decided to finalize the pairings. Terra will only be paired with Shizune…Zack will only be paired with Aqua and although I wanted to keep it to a minimum Naruto will be allowed to have more than one wife so keeping it to just Kin and tenten was kinda difficult since I also like Hinata….however for now its just those three if you have any other suggestions let me know in your review. Also the girls don't have to be just restricted to the Nartuo universe so if you wanna see a specific girl paired with Naruto who might be from the kingdom hearts universe or even the final fantasy universe let me know as long as it's from FF7-FF8 cuz those are the only games I ever played since I liked their story better. For the fans who are curious yes cloud will be married to Tifa and will make an appearance but to clear something up the people who can use a keyblade such as Sora and Riku will eventually be told about Terra and his clan and will lie to everyone else and say they are part of their clan but ill save that for later anyway…Sasuke will still get bashed since I just plain don't like him and well yeah anyway on with the story usual disclaimers apply I don't own Naruto or Kingdom hearts this plot however I do own…**

"Talking."

'_Thinking'_

"_Terra talking"_

'_Terra thinking'_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

"_**Jutsu/Magic cast"**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Graduation and Team 8?

As the sun rose Naruto's alarm clock went off and was instantly slapped silent by a the arm of Naruto who slowly rose out of bed with a groan as he didn't really want to get up, but quickly changed his mind when he looked at the date on the calendar and realized that today was the day he was graduating the Ninja Academy. Excitedly he jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up for the big day he finally earned his head band and became an true ninja for Konoha…after a rather quick shower and brushing his teeth he threw on his regular cloths which were a pair baggy shorts with several pockets on them for storing various items like potions and remedies for any poisons he may come across while the shorts themselves were a black color with gold trim. He put on a form fitting black shirt with the clan symbol of a gold crown on the front of his chest as the shirt showed off all the muscles he had earned thanks to his time training and working out with his older brother Zack. Over the shirt he put on a short jacket that was a deep dark orange color with a small key design on the back also sporting a crown to show the clan's symbol of key blade, a pair of black fingerless cloves and running shoes he got from his sister Aqua finished the ensemble. Running downstairs his nose was greeted by the sweet smell of pancakes and bacon as he walked into the kitchen where Aqua had just set down a plate for him as he smiled and thanked her for the food, during the time he spent in the academy Aqua Zack and Terra were all now employed as official Ninja of Konoha. Aqua's hair had grown much longer and now reached the middle of her back giving her a more angelic look as her deep blue eyes could make any man week in the knees, but everyone knew she already belonged to Zack since he was very protective of the woman, though her outfit never changed she now wore a Konoha head band that hung around her waist that was a deep blue in color. Zack who was sitting at the table with Naruto also enjoying the food had gotten a little bulkier muscle wise since he always did like to exercise and stay at the top of his game his black spiky hair had only gotten longer and Aqua occasionally tide it back in a pony tail which she once commented saying it looked cuter on him to which the man blushed a deep red. His outfit never changed either except the Konoha symbol now sat on his belt instead of the Shinra company logo which he was okay with since he didn't like Shinra anyway.

"So kiddo ready for the big day of graduation?" Zack asked Naruto after drinking the rest of his juice, to which Aqua poured him more before sitting down herself at the table to eat.

"You bet…man I can't wait to finally get my head band and be ninja like you guys." Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he tore at his food happily.

"Well just do your best and I'm sure things will go great for you Naruto." Aqua said calmly though she held a proud smile on her face, to which Naruto nodded but soon his ears perked up when he heard the door to their home open. In walked his father Terra the clan head of the key bladders behind him were Danzo and Hiruzen…normally anyone would be off put by Danzo as he had a bad reputation of being a war hawk but things changed one day after he and the hokage had a long talk with Aqua as she had explained to them what the darkness was and how all keybladers could sense it within the hearts of others. Needless to say Danzo quickly did a revalutation of what he was doing and came to discover much of what he did could be seen as disturbing as he had come to view the girl as a daughter to him and he and Hiruzen wanted to protect this land from the darkness she described. But they were here to eat the amazing breakfast Aqua cooked even though they always used the same excuse that they were merely checking up on how Naruto was settling in with his family life in a clan to which Aqua always rolled her eyes at the lousy excuse. Setting down extra food for the new guests Terra took a spot leaning against the wall as watched his family eat happily a little jealous that he couldn't eat but he got over it since it wasn't that big of a deal to him.

"So Naruto Aqua tells me you awakened your kekkei genkai." Sarutobi said happily after taking a sip of coffee to which Naruto nodded after he finished eating and jumped from his spot on the table and walked a short distance from the group before he turned and faced them again extending his right hand. Closing his eyes Naruto summoned his keyblade Fox Fire into his hand the handle looked like the handle of a Nagato the guard around it was a deep crimson red and looked like fire. The blade held intricate designs like water but were also colored a deep red and black as the blade itself looked like it curved to make a giant S shape the key part took the form of a three pointed Kunai. On the key chain it held what looked like a chibi fox head which they all knew represented the Kyuubi what surprised them most however was the bit of armor that appeared on Naruto's right shoulder and arm, though Aqua had explained to the two that when keybladers awakened their kekkei genkai that they were now on the road of perfecting the armor that comes with it however since Naruto was still young he could only manifest a small piece of his. It was beautiful to say the least it was a deep black with burnt orange trim the shoulder guard making a nice curve with three spikes protruding from it the gauntlet sporting the same design…Though when Danzo asked at how tough the armor can be Aqua decided to answer him again.

"A young keyblader like Naruto who just received his armor will be as strong as bronze or iron depending on his will, now when you compare that to myself and Terra who have fully mastered our armor the armor is as strong as Titanium alloy which is the almost indestructible however since Naruto must learn to master his skills he will eventually learn to harden the armor bit by bit." Danzo seemed to be scratching his chin.

"That's interesting but doesn't it get heavy after a while?" Aqua shook her head

"No…when the body is well trained its surprisingly easy to move around in, take Terra for example he had his armor on and you all saw how fast he can move." The two old men nodded remembering how Terra had basically destroyed the competition with sheer brute force speed and massive skill. As the group continued to eat Naruto noticed the time and said his goodbyes with a quick goodbye hug to aqua and a fist bump from Zack, exiting the house however Naruto stopped in his tracks as he momentarily walked to the back of the house there in a large clearing in the same Kneeling position he had grown accustomed to seeing was his father Terra.

"Dad I'm going to class…today is the graduation exam and I won't disappoint you." Naruto said with a smile, Terra rising from his kneeling position in front of Earth's End walked over to Naruto and patted the boys head giving him a nod of approval to signify how proud he was of him which made Naruto very happy to hear…He sometimes didn't know why no one else could understand Terra besides him, Aqua and Zack but didn't really mind as he thought his dad's growling was cool to hear and just made him seem like more of a badass.

As Naruto ran off to the academy Sarutobi and Danzo soon stood next to him as they had come to have a small chat with the armored clad man before they attended their duties, "He's certainly growing into a fine young man." Sarutobi commented.

"What concerns me is wither or not he will be ready to face the darkness if and when it comes to the elemental nations." Danzo commented knowing full well what the darkness was now thanks to Aqua's explanations of it. "Forgive me for saying this Terra but I feel that maybe Naruto should perhaps consider the CRA not for political gain but for the fact that other keybladers could be useful when dealing with the darkness. I am all for you and Aqua as well as Zack choosing your companions but well…it wouldn't hurt to really establish yourselves as a true clan." Danzo stated even though he knew the man wanted Naruto to find a girl who would truly love him even he couldn't deny the threat of darkness that was no doubt thick in the Ninja world.

"All things considered I guess It couldn't be too bad since Danzo makes a point about the darkness." Aqua said making everyone turn and realize she was there as well with Zack ever present at her side. "Although I will judge Weightier or not the girl truly deserves of my precious little brother." Aqua said in a tone that ensured pain for anyone who didn't comply with her demands the way she worded it making even Terra flinch at the subtle threat.

"Don't worry Aqua Naruto's a great catch and is loyal to a great degree any girl who can see these things in him and love him despite what this village thinks of him is okay in my books." Zack said placing his hands behind his head giving the blue haired girl a smile which made her blush a bit.

"Never the less the Hokage and I have business we must take care of…do take care of yourselves." Danzo said directing most of the sentence to Aqua as he really did come to see the girl like a daughter she simply smiled and nodded, as the two shinobi disappeared from view the others all went to their own agendas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninja Academy

Naruto had finally gotten to class surprisingly on time as the class was only slightly full, taking a seat near the back so he could hit the exit fast incase he needed to use the bathroom he relaxed. Waiting for the others to show a girl with short hair a large jacket and pale eyes entered the room and upon seeing him blushed. "Hey Hinata what's up?" Naruto said smiling at the girl who he motioned to sit next to him since she was a nice person and one of the few people he got along with surprisingly well. The next person to sit next to him on his left was his other friend Kiba Inazuka who reminded him a little of Zack in a way sure he was a little sore Terra beat his mother in a straight up fight but when he thought about it…it was a fair fight and he won fair and square so he easily let it go. Hinata blushed as she enjoyed being near Naruto and desperately wanted to tell him how she truly felt about the blond but couldn't never find the courage but being close to him like this and having a normal conversation wasn't so bad either.

"Hey Naruto I've been meaning to ask you how does your brother fight with that big ass sword I mean I know he's really tough and all from what my mom's told me the few times shes been out with him on missions but whats the deal? Is he like one of those hidden mist sword guys?" Naruto shook his head at this.

"Nah apparently the Fair clan was well skilled in using all kinds of weapons though the really strong members picked out certain weapons that just suited them…Zack told me his sword was actually passed down to him by his father a guy named Angel. It's a really strong blade that can cut through anything."

"So Terra and the rest of your clan didn't wanna do the CRA I heard from my mom that's what the whole battle royal thing was about."

"Yeah apparently Dad didn't like the idea of having to be seen as a piece of meat and Zack would sooner kill the village if it meant he was away from Aqua or any other guy touched her…those two are really attached to each other on a large scale."

"What about you? I mean being the only available male in the keyblade clan wouldn't that mean you would have to do the CRA?" Naruto simply shrugged at the idea.

"To be honest I don't wanna do it because I know the women wouldn't really love me, if I was gonna do the CRA I can only do it with women who truly care for me like I would them…dad told me mom was a very kind and gentle woman who he loved deeply before she died due to a rare disease of some sort he didn't really wanna talk about it." (A/N: it's on obvious lie as Naruto will never be able to see the blunt lie since Terra was never married and the woman he mentions is Amaterasu since that's the best example of a motherly figure to go by)

"Oh sorry to hear that didn't mean to bring it up." Kiba knew Naruto wasn't really part of the keyblade clan but to him any family was like a pack and they accepted Naruto into theirs so that was good enough for him to call Terra Naruto's dad.

"Nah don't worry about it Kiba haha anyway Im super stoked because I think I have a great chance at passing what about you Hinata-chan?" At the mentioning of her name the girl let out a squeak before she nodded softly.

"O..oh yes, Im sure we will all do our best and all graduate to be new ninja of Konoha." Hinata said only stuttering slightly in order to show Naruto she wasn't all that bad and could at least hold a decent conversation with him without fainting.

"Oh yeah before I forget here akimaru Aqua made this treat for ya." Naruto said holding up a special cookie his older sister made for the dog since Kiba had once been to visit the new members of the clan the girl fell in love with the puppy and spoiled it rotten whenever it was there much to Kiba's annoyance.

"Ah dude don't go given him that stuff, then Akimaru will get fat from all the treats your sister gives him." Kiba scolded even though Akimaru still ate the treat anyway the dog loved the special cookies Aqua made for him, as the three friends talked more waiting for others to appear they heard awefull screeching which made Naruto instantly on guard as he summoned his key blade Fox fire to his side thinking it was a heartless attack his new keyblade armor also taking shape on his right arm. He relaxed visibly once he realized it was Sakura and Ino who were the ones making the racket as they continued to argue about who was going to be sitting next to Sasuke, though he didn't honestly know what the big deal was sure he was the last of the clan but the darkness coming off the guy annoyed Naruto to no end and often times made him sick. Sasuke's own brooding and the darkness within his heart stunk so bad that Naruto almost thought the boy smelled like a dead carcass which made even more sick, however he instantly received unwanted attention when said boy noticed him wielding his Fox Fire and armor as he was instantly standing near him with a glare.

"Dobe that sword and armor where did you get it?" he asked in a tone that said he was the superior life form in the room.

"If you must know Sasuke I got it from my family…though honestly I can't even comprehend why you care."

"Give them to me."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked raising an annoyed eyebrow

"You heard me Dobe…give me that sword and armor only an elite like myself could ever truly use it to its full potential so just hand it over." Sasuke said even though he made it sound like an order, Naruto sighed and Knew Aqua was probably gonna give him trouble for it later but decided that punishment for cursing wouldn't be too bad.

"Sasuke you can't use the sword because it belongs to the keyblade clan…so Im only gonna say this once…Fuck off." The very sentence itself shocked so many in the class that they couldn't even tell if this was the Naruto they were used to seeing since he was always so happy go lucky but many of the boys had to agree with Naruto as Sasuke always seem to think he was better than everyone like he was Kami's gift to the world which he was far from being.

"Naruto a loser like you couldn't understand that Sasuke needs it so just hand it over since you probably just stole it from the keyblade clan." Sakura said defending her beloved Sasuke but she soon backed off when the boy cast her a hateful glare that startled the girl as she hadn't expected to see this kind of hate in Naruto ever, and his eyes had gone from a bright blue to a deep cold killer yellow as he glared at Sakura before they reverted back to the normal blue again.

"Sakura they key blade clan already stated that keyblades are a kekkei genkai and only members of the family can use them as they are part of their very blood so if you actually use that brain of yours then it would mean that I am a part of their clan since my key blade is a giant ass give away that I share the same blood they do….and to prove my point further." He tossed the Fox Fire to Sasuke who smirked as he held the weapon in his hands happy to again get what he wanted but to his horror the blade disappeared from his grip and reappeared in Naruto's hand automaticly.

"Anyone who tries to wield the blade that isn't a member of clan Key blade won't be able to as the blade itself can recognize a true Key blade member." The Uchiha growled in full blown hatred but backed off giving the excuse he didn't need a worthless blade like that anyway as he went back to his seat. Sakura was hot on Sasuke's feet ready to kiss his ass again but Ino who was actually more mature than that went over and tapped Naruto's shoulder after he took his seat leaning over to talk to him.

"Hey you okay?" She asked cautiously as she had been present with her parents the day Konoha made the announcement of clan Keyblade being part of Konoha and she was aware Naruto was now a part of this clan. He simply smiled at her and waved the situation off leisurely.

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks though." He said giving her a smile.

"Sorry about Sakura she just wasn't thinking…you know I was there when I saw your dad fight Naruto and I don't think you're a loser."

"Thanks Ino I appreciate that." Smiling she went and took her own seat next to Shikimaru Nara heir the Nara clan household who was as usual passed out on his desk asleep as the Teacher Iruka Umino finally walked in along with his assistant Mizuki who Naruto didn't trust one bit if the dark aura he was giving off was anything to go by, it was at this point he was very thankful for the new ability he gained which is what Aqua referred to as Darkness sensing which allowed a person to see the very darkness within a person and since Mizuki's darkness was appreantly so thick it actually out shined the Uchiha's Naruto knew right away that he was trouble. Putting it out of his mind he returned to listening to Iruka who was issuing the tests as they all got started the first test would be a test of physical skill as Kiba and Naruto nodded to each other showing they would dominate that part of the test with ease since whenever Kiba and Naruto hung out they always spared and they would even spar against Zack which was usually a once sided fight since Zack was literally tossing the around like rag dolls. They both shivered at the thought of what Terra would be like if he ever got really serious but decided against sparing the man as it could get them really hurt, Hinata however noticed her father and Terra spent more time together mostly with her father asking so many questions about his old home which she was surprised she could understand Terra and became his unofficial translator for her father.

As the class headed out to the training ground located at the academy Iruka began listing off combatants who would spar with each other which was uneventful since many of the students were either average or above average. Kiba actually did really well against his own opponent as he made a mental note to actually do more training with Naruto and his family as he hadn't ever felt this strong before maybe all that enthusiasm Zack sported was rubbing off on him. Finally the moment came when Naruto was pitted against Sasuke who seemed to smirk thinking he was going to win the fight hands down. As it was a battle of combat meaning fist to fist only Naruto wasn't allowed to use his families key blade or armor which was fine with him as Zack had taught him how to fight giving him a firsthand experience of his soldier training which was a lot harsher than Naruto expected. When the fight began the girls all immediately cheered for Sasuke who they believed was going to win hands down, however a few people cheered for Naruto with Kiba and Hinata being among the loudest which was odd for the normally shy hyuuga.

Naruto dodged and leaped away from Sasuke as the Uchiha smirked as he continued his assult, "Whats the matter Dobe? To scared to fight an elite like myself?" Sasuke taunted before saying something that sealed his fate, "Maybe once I defeat you your family will realize how much of a loser you are and disown you, heck maybe even that sexy sister of yours will actually wanna be my bitch and have my glorious babies." Sasuke laughed as Iruka and a few of Sasuke's own fan-girls suddenly became upset at what left his mouth however it was Naruto who was outraged the most as he easily grabbed Sasuke's next kick with his hand placing a massive grip on it as he held Sasuke in place, slowly looking up at him the killer intent coming from Naruto was so strong it actually forced the students and a few of the teachers to their knees even Sasuke began to tremble as he stared at Naruto dumbstruck. His eyes however shocked him as they had gone from bright ocean blue to a deadly bright yellow even his voice sounded hollow with venom lacing every word leaving his mouth.

"I'm only gonna say this once Uchiha…if you ever insult my family or call my beloved sister a bitch again…I am going to kill you without so much as a second thought…because you are nothing but a weakling who can't accept the fact his brother doesn't acknowledge him…well guess what, I don't give a damn…now get out of my face." With that Naruto pulled Sasuke to him by his leg and delivered a nasty punch to his abdomen that sent the boy flying straight through the wall of the academy back into the very classroom they had come from, Naruto's eyes suddenly went blank for a moment switching from bright neon yellow to dark crimson red as if the red eyes were fighting to expel the yellow from his pupils until finally the blue returned to his eyes as he fell to his knees clutching his chest, Naruto felt like he just ran a marathon but quickly recovered as he stood to his feet again as Mizuki checked on Sasuke…the boy was alive but knocked out cold and would remain that way for a few good hours. Iruka however was proud of Naruto and smiled at him patting him on the shoulder. However with Sasuke out of commission Naruto pretty much guaranteed he wouldn't be able to finish the test however Iruka knew the council wouldn't allow that and would simply pass the boy anyway but let it go as he didn't care anymore not after hearing what the boy said about doing to Naruto's sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later

As all the tests were finished Iruka was pleased to see that not only had everyone passed this year's exam but Kiba was actually rookie of the year with Naruto and Hinata in second and third place. Now it was time to place everyone into teams and since team 9 was still in rotation he would simply skip that one and began putting the teams together, as the minutes passed Iruka finally finished team six when he began with Team Seven.

"Alright team seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, your Jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi….Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inazuka, and Hinata Hyuuga Your Jounin senseis will be Zack Keyblade and Yuhei Kurenai. Since Team nine is still in rotation will skip it as team ten will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, and finally Nara Shikamaru." The first thing Sakura did was yell and say that true love conquered all but Ino was the first to actually ask a question.

"Sensei how come team 8 gets two senseis?" Ino asked

"Well Zack's track record as a shinobi is very excellent and he is a very capable shinobi however the hokage as well as Naruto's father Terra feel he is lacking in the aspects of working together on a team and thinks this will be a good way for him to learn how to work together with others…instead of taking solo missions like he has been, uh no offense Naruto." Iruka said apologizing the man's younger brother.

"None taken sensei…Zack's always been the more uh how does he say it lone wolf type but yeah I can understand the point there." Iruka told the students they would have to wait but that if they ever needed to talk they could always talk to him when needed as they all nodded in agreement. Naruto wore his headband on his waist similar to his sister Aqua as he chatted with Kiba and Hinata more as the trio was quickly becoming the best of friends as Kiba and Naruto seem to develop a healthy rival like relationship even betting on who could beat who in chess which neither of them had ever played but lied and said they had. Finally after waiting for a few minutes though the first of the many Jounin instructors to arrive was Sarutobi Asuma the Hokage's son.

"Team ten come with me." was all the man said as Ino and the others followed him out the door next however was a man Naruto was familiar with and smiled at seeing him, strutting in was Zack Naruto's older brother as the others guessed they were related by the eyes as they were almost the exact same color only Zack's seemed to give off a beautiful glow to them which made the girls in the room hearts swoon as he stood before them wearing his Soldiers uniform with a proud grin on his face and his mighty buster blade on his back. Walking in behind him was a woman who could be considered the Second most beautiful woman in all of Konoha as Aqua had managed to take first place with Anko matirashi being in third place.

"Alright team eight…time for boot camp to end and the real fun to begin so lets get a move on heh." Zack stated as Naruto and Kiba were more than happy to comply as they rushed out the door followed by Hinata Rushing past Kakashi in the hallway so fast they actually left the man spinning in the hallway for a moment before he managed to steady himself again. Zack and Kurenai were close behind as they were actually impressed at their students enthusiasm to begin their training which Kurenai guessed was mostly because of Zack as she had heard rumors he had been sparing/training with Naruto and Kiba for some time allowing the two boys to become the greatest of friends. She herself managed to become good friends with Aqua and found the woman a pleasure to be around so long as she could keep Anko from pestering Aqua about how big Zack's dick was and how he was in bed which always kept making the blue haired woman blush deep red and stutter like Hinata did when around Hinata.

A few minutes later the groups were all gathered at training ground Zero a training ground that was on the property of the Key blade clan which Terra owned and said they could use whenever they liked; it was actually a beautiful place if Kurenai had any say in the matter. Sitting down with Zack leaning against his large sword still smiling at getting a chance to lead a team his little brother was on she could only chuckle a bit before beginning with her task.

"Alright everyone since we are fairly new why don't we start with something simple and introduce ourselves starting with names…hobbies, likes and dislikes dreams for the future stuff like that. I'll go first…my name is Yuhei Kurenai my hobbies include reading…taking care of a small garden I have and taking long relaxing baths…my likes are normal stuff and don't really matter…I dislike rapist people who treat women poorly and who thrust themselves onto others and sexist people…my dream is to show the world that Genjutsu is just as much a needed skill as any other Ninja art in the ninja arsenal." Turning to Zack she motioned for him to go next.

"Yo the names Zack Fair Key blade I am the Third member of the key blade clan and my hobbies include training and lifting weights to keep myself in shape and healthy taking care of my father's sword and eating steak…my likes are my little brother Naruto, his friend Kiba and Aqua." He blushed as he said her name then took on a serious tone, "My dislikes include the darkness those who work for the darkness a certain white haired bastard who thinks he's god and finally anyone stupid enough to think women are nothing but slabs of meat to be used." Everyone was curious as to who the white haired person was as it couldn't be Kakashi as Zack hadn't known Kakashi all that long so it must have been someone from his past, Zack then took a lighter note again as he continued. "My dream is one day start my own Dojo and teach people that even with a sword you can defend yourself in a fight against those who only rely on ninja jutsu." Everyone smiled at his dream as Kenjutsu was also a good way at fighting a ninja battle, Kiba was up next.

"My name is Kiba Inazuka my hobbies include training with my dog akimaru and learning my family's Jutsu so that I can one day take over as head of the clan…my likes include Naruto and his family…Aqua's cooking since my sister sucks at cooking and finally taking nice long walks with Akimaru. My dislikes are bastards who think themselves better than everyone else like they are kami's gift to the world…idiots and people who always look down on others…my dream is to show that I can one day take my mom's place as Alpha in my clan and be top dog." The others all nodded.

"Umm my name is Hinata Hyuuga My…my hobbies include making healing medicine, P…practicing my family fighting style…um flower picking…and uhh cooking. M..my likes include umm." She blushed not looking at Naruto though everyone knew who she was looking at despite her not really looking, "I like Akimaru…and…coy fish…my dislikes…are those who hurt others for no reason, and those who pick on those who can't fight back…m…my dreams are one day taking over my clan and umm." She blushed again taking a soft glance at Naruto who seemed to be oblivious of her attention as Akimaru had taken to keeping him distracted gaining much thanks from Hinata as she didn't want him to see her blushing face.

"Alright my turn…my name is Naruto Uzumaki Keyblade I am the fourth member of the Key blade clan and son to my father Terra the lingering sentiment…my likes include my family training to further strengthen my key blade Fox Fire as well as my armor…Ramen as well as my sisters cooking and sparing with Hinata and Kiba…my hobbies include uhh…well I guess napping a lot heh…my dislikes are emo bastards…arrogant pricks who think they can do whatever they want with women and finally the darkness and those who worship it. My dream is to one day be Hokage!" He said earning a chuckled from Zack as he had heard how the boy wanted to be Hokage someday like Sarutboi Hiruzen.

Clapping her hands together Kurenai got their attention before she briefed them on what was to happen tomorrow, "Alright team 8 tomorrow will be our first official exercise to see if you all can function as a team so be prepared to undergo a test courtesy of Zack and myself so don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you may just throw it up…now then head home and rest up." As Kurenai disappeared in a puff of smoke Zack along with Naruto took Kiba home and were escorting Hinata home when they came to her family's compound where her father was waiting for her with a smile on his face.

"Welcome home Hinata I take it you met Zack and Naruto on your way home?" Hiashi asked giving a nod to the man and Naruto as she simply shook her head.

"No oto-san Naruto and I are on the same team and Zack is our sensei along with Kurenai-sensei."

"I see…that's most interesting youll be sure to watch over her wont you Zack?"

"Of course I will if anything bad happened to her or Naruto Terra would kill me." Zack said getting a chuckle from the man as he knew full well what Terra was capable of as he had fought him before and he was no fan of being run over by the large man. After bidding the duo a fairwell Zack and Naruto decided they would race back to the clan house so they could prepare for the next day a day which would be very surprising to them all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Alright kinda short I know but well im very sleepy and exhausted from work, so if some of this chapter seems a bit sloppy I apologize in advanced. Now I place Naruto on team 8 because I like Kiba and Hinata and even in the anime and Manga Kiba and Naruto were good friends along with the others, yes Naruto will have conflicts with the darkness much like Terra did in Kingdom hearts Birth by sleep, however when he begins to show signs of giving in to darkness Kyuubi will act as a failsafe purging those thoughts from Naruto's mind. Also Kyuubi is going to be a girl…I chose to go this way simply because well I think its interesting to me. if you have anyquestions please contact me and Ill be glad to answer any questions you may have…so until then leave a review and let me know what you think of how Im doing**

**Icegod out**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or Kingdom hearts**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Terra/kyuubi talking"**_

'_**Terra/Kyuubi thinking'**_

"Jutsu/spell"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4: Land of waves part 1

It had been a few weeks now since Naruto became a Genin and although he found the constant D-rank missions boring he didn't mind doing them since Zack figured out how to turn them into games for the three to two. Mostly a bet on who could finish faster than the other to which Kurenai and Hinata simply chuckled at how the boys were always trying to compete with Zack, Kiba and Naruto it seemed were determined to out match their super-soldier sensei which they didn't know he was. Zack had explained to them that the Fair clan was naturally stronger and tougher and faster than the average human but because of an ex-clan member who he never gave a name for besides white haired bastard they were all killed with the exception of his best friend a guy called cloud. But they didn't mind the fact Zack was tougher than them because it only made Kiba and Naruto only want to try harder to best him as they sped through so many D-rank missions finishing their current one an hour ahead of schedule. After getting a much needed thanks from the land lady about helping her with the gardening and repairing of a her apartment building Team 8 was returning to the hokage tower to do their initial report.

"Zack-sensei can I ask you question?" Kiba asked

"Sure thing kiddo whats up?" Zack said giving Kiba a massive grin.

"What was your old clan like since you seem to be really tough?"

"The Fair clan? Ha man I tell ya we were a tight knit kinda family and always had a tone of fun, I mean sure we had our share of hard times but we always relied on each other no matter what."

"Did you have any siblings?" Kurenai asked deciding to get in on the conversation since she didn't know much about Zack aside from what Aqua had told her.

"Yeah I did his name was Cloud he was a little shorter than me and had blond hair kinda like Naruto's only waaay spiker haha, anyway he was a quiet kid didn't really talk much but he had a good heart, man I can still remember how embarrassed he was when he first introduced me to his girlfriend a girl named uhh…." He stopped for a moment as he had to actually think for a minute recalling all the memories he had during his stay in Nebelhiem. Then he remembered her…the girl cloud adored even though he was embarrassed to admit it, the girl had a beautiful angelic face long brown hair in a way she was like Aqua in every way except one giant difference that every man could see. The ungodly giant rack on the girl that had every guy he was there with wanting to get into the girl's skirt however she had eyes for only one man and it showed with how affectionate she was with Cloud it made the man smile knowing his "little brother" had earned the love of a beautiful girl like her.

"Her name was Tifa lockheart a beautiful girl who was always taking care of cloud hahah man I can still remembered how red face he got when I asked him when I can expect nieces or nephews haha." The group sweat dropped at how embarrassing a moment that must have been for Zack's little brother finally reaching the Hokage's office they were ushered in and waiting there for them was Team 7 along with Terra, Naruto was instantly on his best behavior as anything he did here would represent the Keyblade clan. The hokage finished signing a few more pieces of paper before he looked up and smiled at the incoming team 8 getting the same respectful bow from them that was a nice change to Naruto's old way of just barging in and making noise.

"Ah good your all here now then I can begin…first off thank you for completing another mission for me Team 8, now after doing some evaluation and seeing how your team has progressed I think it's time I gave you all a much tougher mission a C-rank mission to escort one by the name of Tazuna a bridge builder in the land of waves…it's a simple escort mission but I want you going as back up for team 7 in case things were to go south." To which the only person to really grumble was Sasuke as he thought he was too good to need backup but he began thinking he could try and get Zack to train him as it was rumored he was almost as tough as Terra and since he couldn't understand Terra to ask him to train him he figured he could try and convince Zack to do it. After all who in their right mind would turn down training the last Uchiha his blood line practically made him royalty as everyone should already see it, However Zack wasn't fooled and just like Naruto he could smell the darkness coming off Sasuke in waves and it made him sick…even Terra was struggling to hold himself in check from outright demolishing the brat though the low growling coming from him did its job at intimidating just about everyone in the room except the younger kids who simply thought he may have just been hungry. Even Kakashi a well seasoned Shinobi didn't dare go toe to toe with Terra the lingering sentiment since he was certain he wouldn't last long against him and something about that constant growling made the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge. He had spoken to Hiashi a little after their battle royal previously and even with Chakra enhanced fists he remembered the Hyuuga telling him just hitting Terra hurt and the massive Chakra coming off of the man almost made him think he was a Jinchuriki like Naruto only the fact he didn't posses a tailed beast made him think otherwise so attacking him with Chakra enchanced tools or his Chidori which even though could prove dangerous. Sure he could get past Terra's armor with the jutsu but at the cost of his own hand? Not a chance besides Terra showed no signs of wanting anything bad to happen to the village and he was actually supportive of the idea that Naruto needed a father figure and he had to admit Terra was doing a great job of that.

At that moment the Hokage waved his hand and an elderly man who was surprisingly drunk if the tint in his cheeks was anything to go by as he looked over the group lazily. "So this is my escort a bunch of kids some woman and a guy who is clearly overcompensating for something." He said making a notion at Zacks sword, "If this is my escort I think I should take my business elsewhere Hokage." However he was almost scared sober when he looked at Naruto glaring at him for insulting Zack only his eyes had once again taken on the bright neon yellow tint the hateful death glare was enough to silence Tazuna as well as Sakura who was once again fawning over the Uchiha.

'_Geeze what's with that kid?...all I did was crack a joke.'_ Thought Tazuna to himself as Naruto's eyes returned back to their normal ocean blue color as he turned his attention back to the Hokage, who simply coughed at the situation.

"I assure you Tazuna my ninja are all very capable of defending you on your trip back to wave now then you all depart tomarrow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha gates the next morning

Aqua was walking with Naruto and Zack as she was going to see them off but not before making sure Naruto was well packed with everything he was going to need for a trip outside the village. She didn't need to do the same for Zack as he was fully capable of taking on just about anything since he told her in secret about what happened during his final moments fighting Shinra, in her book anyone who could take down an entire army before finally being overrun is strong in her book. Reaching the Gates they found Tazuna team 7 and the rest of team 8 waiting for them with Terra standing there as well…Also standing there was a few friends of Naruto's including Ino who although she still had a crush on Sasuke was good friends with Aqua and Naruto and didn't mind him. She knew he had asked sakura out on one occasion but when she bashed him over the head for it aggressively he instantly destroyed any crush he had for the pink haired girl and now he just didn't plain like her, even though Ino did managed to convince him she wasn't all that bad she was horribly obsessed with Sasuke.

"Hello there Naruto are you all ready to go?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto from him book with an eye smile he received a nod, Naruto was excited this would be his first time leaving the village on his own…well technically on his own since he still had Zack with him but it would be an adventure none the less. Aqua walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug and a small kiss on his forehead which embarrassed the boy but he didn't mind as she patted his head however she blushed a bit when she walked over to zack.

"You take care of yourself and Naruto alright Zack." Aqua told the man blushing a bit

"Hey don't worry about us me and Naruto here can handle anything the world throws at us." He said before he made Aqua blush a massive crimson red when he gave her a kiss on forehead making a few of the people chuckle a bit although Sakura commented on how romantic the scene was and dreamily pictured her and Sasuke like that someday, Terra meanwhile was having his own secret conversation with Naruto as he was kneeling before his son he pulled out some sort of necklace from within his armor he still had on him. It was a small star like necklace made out of sea shells he had received from Aqua when he was still a keyblade trainee.

"_Naruto this is a special item to me given to me by your mother…I want you to wear it. It will keep you safe and no matter where you are this will always remind you that you will always have a family to come home to. Your mother would have been so proud of you if she was alive I just know that you will do her proud on this mission my son, always remember that the blood of key bladders runs through your veins now and no matter what they will always be watching over you." _ Naruto was a little stunned by what Terra said but as he placed the necklace over his head with the star resting against his chest he could almost feel generations of Keybladers before him smiling down on him and he couldn't help but smile and in his own mind he could almost picture a beautiful woman smiling at him who he would assume was Terra's wife and it made him want to cry but he held it in since he didn't want to appear weak.

As everyone said their goodbyes and headed off with Tazuna along with them Terra along with Aqua headed back to the main compound to attend their daily duties Terra could still sense the darkness within Kyuubi and knew Naruto was having problems dealing with Darkness much like he had in the past but this time he was going to make sure Naruto was prepared and the first thing he was going to do was expel the darkness from Kyuubi since it would greatly aid with Naruto's own struggle. Back with Naruto and the others they continued their travel with guarding Tazuna as Kurenai chatted with Zack a bit asking him a few questions about this and that since the two got along really well and were good friends, of course he occasionally poked fun at her but it was all in good fun even kakashi managed to strike up a conversation with the older keyblader mostly with the two discussing a few good books that wasn't smut since Zack felt it was inappropriate to discuss something like that with kids around.

A few hours passed as they continued their walk and Kakashi noticed a large puddle of water off the side of the path they were on knowing full well it hadn't rained in days, Naruto and Zack sensed it as the darkness emanating from the water may as well have been a giant beacon saying "hey look I'm obvious." Even Kiba and Hinata noticed it if only barley since unlike the key bladders they couldn't sense the darkness as good but thanks to some of Aqua's teachings they could get a feel of what such malevolent energy felt like. No sooner had they left the puddle behind that two ninja known as the Demon brothers sprung their trap as their connected spiked chains wrapped around Zack restraining him however he just cast them both a bored look, he had been in better traps before and this so called trap was something he would normally laugh at if it wasn't so damned pathetic.

"Heh you're in our trap now…fool?" One of the demon brothers began saying before his words despaired from his mouth as Zack instantly began fighting against the chains his super soldier body more than a match for the chains as he broke free easily by simply flexing, following up by grabbing the ends of what was left of the chains that were still to their gauntlets. The demon brothers struggling to free their chains from Zacks grip but were finding themselves being pulled the powerful man as their feet were literally digging into the ground just trying to stay away from the man. Finally breaking their ends of the chains off they swing around in a giant circle attempting to get at Tazuna their claws bared, Sakura and Sasuke were instantly in front of the elderly man. As one of the Demon brothers closed in on Tazuna he was suddenly blindsided by Naruto and Kiba who ducked under the attacking man launching him into the air with strong kicks, they had learned this trick from Zack and Kurenai who wanted them to function as a team better as the two boys placed their hands together with Hinata landing on them as they launched her high into the air. Centering herself so her feet underneath her she spiraled into the man's gut rocketing them to the ground hard as she had a softer landing on the man's internal organs knocking him out cold. Sakura was actually impressed at the teamwork team 7 displayed as she looked at her two team mates Sai and Sasuke who were still guarding Tazuna and wondered if they would ever be able to pull off something like that, mean while Sai was impressed at the way they executed team dynamics while Sasuke still cast jealous glares at Naruto and Kiba since in his mind he still believed he was the best of the best. However before the other Demon brother could retaliate he was immediately closed lined by Kakashi and was knocked out cold as the group tied the two up Kakashi narrowed his eye at Tazuna to which the man probably at this point figured out his little secret was out now that these two ninja were registered in the bingo book were after his tail. Deciding to set up camp for the night so that they could interrogate and rest Kakashi decided he would get proper information out of the demon brothers and Tazuna. After setting up a camp site Kakashi, Zack and Kurenai all pulled Tazuna to the side all three surrounding the man with no so happy looks on their faces.

"Okay Tazuna you have 5 seconds to tell us whats really going on or else we leave." Zack said not to happy that the man had more than likely lied to them about the seriousness of this mission. Holding his head down low Tazuna sighed knowing he was found out as he began telling them about how poor the land of waves was and that with the completion of his bridge it would help his country stabilize and depend on themselves for once since at the moment they were under the rule of a greedy business man named Gato of Gato industries. For Zack this hit home as he remembered the Shinra Company always hounding his ass along with cloud and could understand where this man was coming from though he didn't like being lied to he hated the idea of oppression even worse.

"So what do you think Kakashi I mean I hate being lied to but I also don't wanna quite the mission." Zack asked as Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Why don't we ask the kids after all this is their first mission so lets ask what they wanna do." Kurenai suggested, the two thought it over and decided that maybe it would be a good idea to ask their opinion since it was their first ever mission it would be wrong to cut it short and besides with the three of them there it couldn't go too bad. Zack nodded in agreement as did Kakashi as they walked back to the main camp with Tazuna as Kakashi gathered Team 8 and 7 together all of them wondering what the adults had in mind before Kakashi spoke up.

"Okay guys because certain information was withheld from us this mission has gone from a simple C-rank mission to an A-rank mission so our question to you is do you feel you can go on ahead with this mission?" Kakashi asked leaving the question hanging in the air as the teams looked amongst each other each having their own thoughts on the matter. With sasuke the chance to finally prove that he was the better of all the idiots surrounding him was too much not to pass up so he was obviously going to go ahead with the mission, Sai didn't mind as he was secretly apart of Danzo's root operatives so he would complete any mission given to him no matter what…Sakura on the other hand was scared shitless but didn't want to appear weak infront of Sasuke so she nodded saying she was going to if only because she wanted to prove to sasuke that she was a girl he would desire and want to be with.

With Team 8 however the thoughts were entirely different Hinata ran the scenarios over in her mind and although an A-rank mission was a step up in difficulty she was confident that with the adults there it wouldn't be too difficult plus it would help her test out a few more tricks she had been thinking about doing with Naruto and Kiba since their latest attack wasn't really named but it was a good attack. With a soft smile she nodded signaling she was all for going ahead, Kiba had a fire in his eyes that showed he was ready for this kind of challenge as he had been wanting this kind of thing so he could show off his families abilities plus like Hinata he too had a trick up his sleeve he wanted to try with the help of Naruto of course. Naruto on the other hand was thinking seriously about this for the first time…sure a C-rank mission was well and good and a good way for him to show he was a capable ninja however taking a look at his necklace that hung on his neck he remembered what Terra had told him and after giving it a soft squeeze closing his eyes in thought he could actually feel their presence within him. All the generations of previous keybladders coursing through his veins as he smiled softly to himself not wanting let Terra down or any of them down he opened his eyes with a renewed fire in them that they almost resembled Zack's mako infused eyes as he too nodded with a confident grin on his face.

After sealing the Demon brothers in a scroll Kakashi had the group settled down for the night as they had started up with a camp fire Naruto decided he would do a quick patrol through the woods as he stayed on guard before coming to a clearing in the forest where he noticed a small pond that seem to reflect the moon over head perfectly as he sat down on a log looking at the water, fireflies were moving about as he relaxed a bit looking at his necklace given to him by Terra just admiring it. His thoughts immediately began to wonder to what his mother might have looked like, he was fully aware she wasn't his true birth mother much like Terra wasn't his biological father but after being an orphan for so long he was just happy to have them and besides with the keybladers blood flowing through him they now were his real family though he was still sure his original parents blood coursed through him still if only a little now. Still he wished he could have known the woman Terra would tell him stories off he had pictured in his mind what she may have looked like many times as a beautiful woman who was both kind and gentle and was the epitome of beauty. He didn't notice that a soft fog was forming around him until it was too late when he noticed he surrounded by it however sensing no ill intent coming from this fog he kept his senses alert until finally he began to hear footsteps they were soft but he kept his ears alert until a faint light began to shine through the fog.

"who's there?" Naruto asked drawing his key blade Fox Fire and armor as he looked around before finally appearing before him a sight he didn't expect…a beautiful woman with long flowing hair dressed in a pure white Kimono. He blushed as he took in her features hair that was sun kissed blond hair with bright ocean blue eyes and soft facial features. Her body was one that any woman wished they had with a perfect hour glass figure long slender legs and a large bust, she smiled softly which made Naruto blush a bit more as he put away his key blade feeling a sense of warmth from this woman.

"Hello there little one." The woman spoke in a soft voice as she walked a little closer to Naruto still smiling. "I have been watching you from above for some time now."

"You…you have?" Naruto asked confused.

"Of course…after all I am well aware of what my husband has been doing and that him and I now have a new child among us." Her sentence caught Naruto off guard for a moment when his eyes widened when he realized that he was seeing before him what could possibly be his father's wife.

"K…kassan?" Naruto said softly as the woman nodded her head softly smiling once again.

"yes my darling…I am Terra's wife…my name is Ama, I don't have much time as my connection to this world is very limited but I had to see you at least once. Terra has done a fine job of raising you I only wish I could have been alive longer to meet you under better circumstances." Ama said as she walked over to Naruto embracing him in a warm hug Naruto began to tear up as he returned the hug meeting the woman he knew was adoptive mother was a dream.

"Kassan…im so happy to have met you I truly am….I have so many questions I just…I just." Ama placed a gentle finger on Naruto's mouth to stop him from talking as she sat down on a log that was available sitting him down with her.

"Naruto I want you to know that you are my son…I don't care about what you have inside you or what has happened to you in the past…just like Terra I love you very much and you are never alone my child. Like your father I was a key blade wielder as well…and he and I were a great pair as we never left each other's side…I loved your father very much during my time alive and I never regretted being with him ever."

"Kassan…how come you and Oto-san never had any children of your own?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I was unable to give birth to a child Naruto…but Terra didn't mind as he loved me deeply and we managed to make do without a child so long as we had each other's love, but I know he is suffering on the inside and I can only pray for him to find love again as no one should be alone as they are now." Naruto nodded thinking how his father really could use the company of a good woman since he was a good man.

"Kassan…oto-san said that flowing through my veins is the spirit of keybladders who came before me and him…what was the keyblade clan like?" Ama smiled softly at her son as the fog around them seemed to get thicker for a moment as the wind blew past Naruto as his vision was suddenly engulfed in light as all around him the ghosts of the past were seen before him, he saw various men and women all wearing different types of key blade armor wielding different keyblades some even wielding two at a time and Naruto could only feel pride inside himself.

"The Key blade clan was a mighty group my son…we served the light loyally protecting it and keeping it safe so that all could bask in its heavenly glow. What you are witnessing before you is the clan members who came before you and died protecting the world from the darkness that wishes nothing more than to harm this world and its inhabitants. Their dreams and hopes are now yours my son…we will always watch over you and you will never be alone my son." With that Ama stood and walked a short way from Naruto as she turned to face him again, "I must go now my son my time here is over but always remember that you are a strong man and I will always love you no matter what." With that the image of his mother sealed into his brain as the images of the clan members disappeared from view the fog disappeared as well leaving Naruto alone again in the woods. Looking down at the necklace again he smiled real big as he turned and ran back to the camp sight with a new found fire under his feet. He would not disappoint the fallen clan members and he would find a way to keep the clan alive, perhaps the CRA wasn't such a bad idea after all but he still wanted to fall in love properly.

Meanwhile in the shadows a distance away from where Naruto just left the same woman appeared again from the shadows with a sigh as her form changed her hair becoming snow white and the familiar red markings appearing on her body as her eyes turned golden like the sun.

"Are you sure that was wise to do?" Came a young voice.

"Yes…I wanted to give him this as I feel that now he will feel an ever greater passion to protect the light and not fall into the clutches of Darkness, besides every child needs the love of a mother and even though I had to lie about this which is something I detest doing in the end it gave him great hope and that is something I truly wish for all." Amaterasu turned her head and looked at Rachel the little vampire not entirely sure if what she did was the right thing to do but Naruto was young so in time he would understand, and besides technically in a way she was his mother as Amaterasu was the mother of all. So she could see the logic behind it, "Come Rachel let us depart as you still have things to attend to in your own world still." With a nod the two disappeared in a flash leaving no trace of them there.

(Back at the camp)

Naruto walked back into view of the camp as everyone was getting ready to go to sleep Kakashi stood up noticing the boy had a very large pep in his step but decided not to ask him about it as he informed everyone that he would be taking the first watch tonight. As everyone climbed into their sleeping bags Naruto's mind was a flutter as the image of his mother was still fresh in his mind her beautiful long hair and her wonderful eyes and her loving embrace for the first time in many nights he felt complete as he rolled over closing his eyes as his mind wondered to the pleasant dreams in his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gato's headquarters same time

A short man in a fancy suite with a cane stepped into a darkened room with two goons he had hired as his body guards as he stopped and tapped his cane a bit, "Well I hope your happy Mamochi your two Demon brothers failed to kill that bastard Tazuna…im beginning to worry you're not worth the money I'm paying you to kill the bridge builder." Gato said not happy that Tazuna escaped death. A grunt came from the shadows as the moon light fell on the shadowed figure before a candle light revealed the form of one Zabuza Mamochi a former hidden mist Ninja who was also one of the legendary swordsmen his blade as large as his body was a terrifying sight to see. The bandages on his face and upper body his most of his fast as he stood and stretched a bit his battle hardened body popping a bit as he looked down at the short business man with an annoyed look in his eyes that said not to mess with him.

"Don't worry your short little head about it Gato Ill go out there myself and deal with the bridge builder myself so just make sure you pay my damn fee otherwise it'll end badly for you." Zabuza said motioning to the sword on his back, the man gulped but kept his poker face as to not appear weak to this trained killer before him.

"Just make sure you do your damned job!" With that the man and his two guards left the room as Zabuza let out an annoyed sigh going back to sit on his seat. The next morning he would have to go out and deal with the bridge builder though personally he couldn't figure out the logic behind this man's greed and it actually sickened him, personally he was beginning to think it was time to stop running from the mist and apply at a different village so he would finally have a decent source of income but for now he pushed that thought aside as he went to sleep.

(Time skip to the next morning)

Naruto and the others had made great time and would be in the land of waves within a few hours after getting a boat ride if not a rather boring one to the place, Naruto was surprised when he saw the enormous bridge that wasn't fully complete.

"Heh like it? This baby once its completed will help boost the land of wave's economy and we'll be more than capable of taking care of ourselves." Tazuna said while at the same time gloating about his skills as a builder, Zack had to complement the guy where he came from things like this could easily be done with much faster machinery however given the situation he was rather impressed at the handmade structure. Once reaching the area the group began their long trip to Tazuna's home only for a thick mist to block their way (A/N: yeah I decided to not do the rabbit thing since its stupid in my opinion) unlike the mist for when he met Ama Naruto got a bad feeling from this one and was instantly on guard with key blade in hand. Kakashi's eye widened as he called out for everyone to duck in doing so they managed to dodge a large blade that came through the mist and lodged itself within a tree when they all looked up they saw a well built man looking at them with a large killer intent however Kakashi actually let out a sigh of relief sure this killer intent coming off the man was nothing to snuff at but it was actually a lot better than dealing with Terra's nasty killer intent as that one could actually force a man to his knees.

"Well well if it isn't Hatake Kakashi I guess I should honored that they have you here guarding the bridge builder…but it won't matter I'll just be receiving a nice bonus for killing you as well." Zabuza smiled through his bandages however his senses caught wind of an attack as he grabbed his blade and lept from the tree he was on just as a large fireball hit it. Landing on the ground he looked up to see some of Zack's arm still partially covered in flames as he stepped forward drawing his buster blade getting into a defensive stance.

"Kakashi you and the others guard Tazuna I'll handle this idiot." Zack smirking while everyone else formed a defensive position around Tazuna While Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Zack.

"hmph so you think you can take me do you boy." Zabuza chuckled at that

"Please…do you even know how to use a blade like that….I'm pretty sure my Buster blade could out match yours anyday." To this Zabuza simply smirked

"heh you think your toy is any match for my Kubikiribocho? Well then boy lets see just how good you are." Zabuza said drawing his own blade.

(Start song: FF7 those who fight further)

In a flash the two combatants darted towards each other their respective blades in hand as they clashed, Zack's mako infused eyes fairing as he looked into Zabuza's determined eyes. However despite how well Zabuza may have been in shape he couldn't have expected the sheer force behind Zack's attack as he was literally struggling to hold himself in his spot as to not waver to this unknown man. Zack's super soldier body however was much tougher than Zabuza's as he caught the mist nin off guard parrying his blade in order to deliver a powerful kick to Zabuza's midsection sending him flying a bit his right shoulder smashing against a tree before he managed to right himself and land. Zabuza however wasn't called a demon for nothing as he was once again back at Zack on the offensive attacking with this large blade, it was now sword master versus sword master as the two combatants fought each other and even though Zack did have an upper hand he had to give the ninja he was fighting credit. He hadn't had this much of a challenge since when he first fought Terra back at the coliseum…Zabuza however leapt into the air dodging a slash from the buster blade as he managed to land on the water of a nearby lake flying threw his hand seals.

"water release: hidden in mist jutsu" Zabuza had now cast his signature jutsu as he was going to attack Zack from the shadows fast and easy as Zack's eyes were darting around trying to find the man.

"Zack!" Kurenai called out worriedly as she could no longer see anything in front of her.

"Don't worry about me I got this just stay with the bridge builder." Zack called out to her through the mist as he focused his senses, if there was one thing Zabuza didn't know about it was the darkness and when an opponent came at you with a killer intent they gave off a massive amount of darkness to do it. Zack simply smiled as he closed his eyed only to hear Zabuza chuckle.

"hmhmhm…giving up already Zack…or are you resigned to your fate at being slaughtered by the hands of myself." Zack wasn't paying attention to his words as his senses had already focused on Zabuza as the small amount of darkness in the man not only made him painfully obvious to spot it would also help Zack tell the difference between a clone and the real thing. In a flash he opened his eyes spinning around as he backhanded Zabuza in the face sending him flying along the ground, surprising the mist ninja.

"W..what…but how were you able to?" Zabuza was stunned no one was able to see him or even sense him through such thick mist unless they had some kind of doujutsu in their eyes.

"Surprised Zabuza…I can do a lot more than see through simple tricks like this!" Zack called out as he flipped his blade around placing it on his back he began to focus his mana into his arms as he the energy began to flow through his body giving off a light blue aura about him.

"Windaga!" Zack yelled as he threw out in both directions as a massive gust of wind swirled around him blowing away the mist as Zabuza planted his blade in the ground in order to hold himself still, when the wind finally dissipated all his mist was gone. Zabuza was in shock at how this man could do this but he didn't have time to think about it before he saw the same energy flowing around Zack again. "FIRAGA!" Zack once against cast a magic spell as the large ball of fire engulfed Zabuza exploding on impact, when the smoke cleared Zabazu was severly damaged but alive as he was now holding himself up by his blade he eyes Zack for a moment before standing again.

"You know I gotta hand it do you Zabuza your one tough bastard." Zack said still in a fighting stance as he got ready to unleash another attack however he couldn't deliver the final blow as two senbon needles found their way into Zabuza's neck as the man fell over instantly which surprised Zack. However before anyone else could question what was going on a ninja wearing a mask appeared before next to Zabuza's body, Zack was instantly suspicious still holding his grip on his buster blade.

(song end)

"Calm down Zack that's a hunter nin from Kirigakure." Kakashi said intervening before Zack might have unintentionally caused an incident.

"Yes I have been hunting Zabuza for some time and I would have stepped in earlier when I found you battling him, but well…as you can tell I would rather not be on the wrong end of his blade." The masked ninja said as he hefted the body up, "Thank you for your help in this matter as I must now dispose of the body."

"Wait a second." Naruto called out his arms crossed in an annoyed manner, "why are you going to take his body somewhere else?"

"Naruto don't be stupid obviously its so that he can dispose of the body." Sakura scolded him as she tried to appear smart infront of Sasuke.

"No that's not true…hunter ninja are to dispose of the body on sight meaning that if he was really hear to hide the secrets of Zabuza's body from unwanted eyes he would just do it here and now since he supposedly dead." Naruto accused and noticed the hunter nin visibly flinch a bit.

"Yeah if you were a real hunter ninja then it would mean that you would already be dissecting Zabuza's body here and now" Kiba also joined in meaning that they knew full well the ninja in front of them was lying. Kakashi was actually impressed he had heard that Naruto and Kiba along with hinata had graduated top of their class even leaving the lone Uchiha in the dust but he was actually impressed at the fact they read facts about the ninja hunters.

"Very impressive Naruto and Kiba….yes you are right a Hunter Ninja is supposed to do that." Kakashi said with an eyes smile, the fake hunter nin however was irritated that he was found out and quickly disappeared. Zack walked back over to the group patting Naruto and Kiba on the head showing he was proud of his team Kurenai let out a sigh of relief to know her team was okay but was happy Zack was there as well. The group knew that it wouldn't be the last time they saw Zabuza so their main objective now was to hurry to the Tazuna's home and get the mission over with, as they travled Sasuke glared at team 8 he knew Kurenai was a master genjutsu user so he didn't need to concern himself with her but he was irritated that Zack and the others held such power…power that should be rightfully his. When they reached the bridge builders home he was going to make Zack train him so that he can obtain the power they posses for his own, because if anyone deserved such power it was him. Little did he know that Zack was already mentally ignoring the Uchiha as was the rest of Team 8 since the Uchiha's darkness was beginning to fester and grow it was becoming sickening.

(hours later Home of Tazuna)

Finally reaching Tazuna's home a woman walked out and was happy to see her father home safe and sound, Tsunami the daughter of Tazuna embraced her father in a warm hug. Ushering the others inside they all sat down around a large table as Kakashi went back to reading one of his books as Tsunami brought out food for everyone taking a seat next to her father.

"Thank you all for bringing my father home safely you have no idea how worried I was." She said bowing her head slightly to the ninja.

"Hey no big deal it's all in a days' work." Zack said giving her his usual grin which caused the girl to blush to which Kurenai rolled her eyes at chuckling. She knew that while Zack wasn't officially dating Aqua he wasn't looking for a girlfriend either but that didn't stop the constant love letters reaching his home, it seemed that no matter what the women of Konoha even those who weren't apart of the village couldn't help but like the guy…he was charming good looking and extremely protective of his family which always impressed her. She was surprised even Anko showed massive interest in the man often times teasing Aqua that if she didn't snatch Zack soon she was going to steal him away which always got the blue haired women blushing as the two ended up having a rivalry of sorts.

"Either way I can't thank you enough I only hope that when my father is done with the bridge we won't have to worry about Gato anymore….sigh that man is a tyrant and evil he even took someone precious from us just so that he could tighten his grip of fear on us." That sentence got annoyed looks from Zack and Naruto who hated people like that even Kiba and Hinata hated people like that.

"Don't you worry mam we'll protect Tazuna and help get your bridge fixed easy?" Kakashi said with an eye smile however their calm talk was interrupted when Naruto felt a massive sense of depression coming from the end of the room where he spotted a small boy glaring at them.

"Your all going to die you know that….Gato can't be stopped so why bother." The boy said and once again Naruto could feel his anger rising his eyes once again taking on the familiar Neon yellow he was quickly becoming known for, in fact when Sasuke had seen this he figured out that this eye color was a way to signify what mood the keyblade clan members were in. He figured that while not a doujutsu itself it was a way to signify the power they held, a dull yellow meant they were mildly annoyed and only used a small portion of their power but a bright Neon yellow meant they were going to come at you with the intent to kill….although he didn't know what that eye color truly meant Sasuke would eventually find out what the eye color meant later on. But for now he assumed it was a kekkei genkai that the key bladders had which didn't bother him since all clans had some sort of power meant for only their clans. What did bother him was their massive strength and key blades that held in them a great power.

"What was that?" Naruto said with massive venom in his voice that startled everyone with Zack instantly on guard as he eyed his student/little brother…He knew what the darkness was like first hand and only hoped Naruto didn't succumb to it but thankfully the eye color vanished as he relaxed a bit.

"I said you can't stop Gato none of you can no matter how strong you are you'll only end up dying."

"Inari!" his mother scolded

"Its alright mam…only a coward would say something like that, someone who can't fight back because he's too chicken to." Naruto said glaring at the boy again, "Because only those who can defend themselves can defend others and if all this kid knows how to do is cry like a baby then what good is he." Zack was surprised by Naruto's words and was going to scold him but remembered that the boy did have a really bad life until he and Terra showed up so he couldn't really blame Naruto for being so cold to the boy. This boy had a loving family from the start where as Naruto only recently received his so he could understand the venom in Naruto's voice and this Gato sounded like a knock off version of Sephiroth a man whom Zack hated with every fiber of his being. Inari simply had tears in his eyes and ran off as Tsunami sighed then looked back at the group of ninja.

"You must forgive my son…he recently lost his father to Gato and now has it in his mind that no matter what anyone does they can never defeat Gato. It was traumatizing for a boy so young to lose his father like that and no child should ever have to endure such pain." Tsunami said sadly.

As the rest of the day went on they allowed themselves time to rest as Zack announced that since Zabuza was going to be out for a while due to where he was hit on his neck they were going to use the free time they had to devid things evenly. Since he knew Kurenai could help with Chakra training he would help the physical training and he couldn't help but chuckle when Naruto and Kiba were happy to have a sparring session with the super soldier plus it would give Zack a chance to try and beat that dark brooding attitude out of Sasuke which would be hard to do but very fun if the smile on his face was anything to go by. Settling in to their rooms for the night Team 8 and 7 called it a day as they all slept peacefull for the time being as tomorrow would be the day they start their training regimen.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay so couple of things I want to point out I have played almost all of the final fantasy 7 games and know that unlike normal soldiers of Shinra those who were in the Soldier program of Shinra are basicly super human kind of like master chief so the fact Zack is so strong just plays on that fact, Zabuza will give Zack a good fight but that's just because well hey a good swordsman who can weild something that big is cool in my book. Also in Naruto and Kiba are a lot tougher than Sasuke because of their training with Zack and even Hinata is a lot tougher so when Sasuke tries to show he's the best it wont work because Zack is literally going to grind his ass into the dirt. Now just so that there is no confusion, Rachel Alucard is from the game Blazblue however since I've played that game a ton I know that she is basicly the eyes and ears for Amaterasu and can basicly go anywhere she pleases now she wont be a huge character in this story since all she can do is observe and occasionally give advice, so if you see her in any of the chapters like this one then its only so that she can give one of the characters who are a major role in the plot some good advice. Yes Naruto will know magic but it will only be the basic like Wind, fire and ice…he wont be able to cast Windra, Firera, or Lightingra until during the chunin exams, and right before the final round yes Naruto will be gaining a summon however it wont be Gamabunta now don't get me wrong I don't have anything wrong with the frog things….but Im going to give Naruto the dragons as a summon with Bahamute as the dragons king so basicly Naruto will be able to summon all dragons including Leviathan and Bahamute however other dragons I will basicly be making up so bear with it. And since Hinata is going to be part of Hinata's she too will receive her own summon and it will be Shiva the ice goddess…now then since I don't feel like explaining just about everything if you have any questions for the love of god don't ask them in a review if you have a question message me and I will answer all your questions then….now then as always read and review and let me know what you think of this story. **


End file.
